Hellsing: Zero Hour
by DarkestVampire
Summary: After the war with Millenium, the duty of rebuilding Hellsing lies on the shoulders of Integra, and her new pet vampire, Seras, which becomes Alucards heir. Rateing might change. Chapter 18: Seras gets an unexpected, deadly visitor.
1. Getting started, once again

Hellsing: Zero Hour

Chapter one

Getting started, once again

Dirt, rubble, dust, ashes... nothing was left of the proud city once called London.

Nothing. Not even a single citizen.

But in the middle of all the crashed buildings and wrecked cars, two women were standing like in a proud picture of triumph.

They both lost thier loved ones, they both lost thier home... but they didnt loose thier pride.

They won the third world war.

Integral still carried her saber around, while Seras didnt bother with any weapon at the moment... it wasnt necesseary.

„Victoria, the Queen has contracted me via cellphone.. were supposed to retreat to the headquarter in Leeds to rebuild the orginization there." said Integral after comeing back from a short walk.

„I didnt know we had outposts in the country.." replyed Seras, quietly.

„We have, but theyre not outfitted with anything. Just plain buildings that look like hospitals from outside. But at a critical situation like this, its at least something."

She nodded. „Yes, thats true indeed.. the last time i saw the headquarters, it couldnt even be used as a shooting gallery anymore."

„Its not supposed to be used as such, either." sneered Integral, not happy about her former house being shot to its remains.

Sighing, Seras decided to change the topic. „When will we go?"

„Thats easy." Integral pointed at the incoming helicopter at the horizon behind the draculina. „Now."

„Oh... well, i still have to get something, thats why i asked." was Serass answer, before she ran off to the last battlefield.

Integral didnt even bother to ask what she wanted, she just enjoyed this short rest after days of nonstop fighting... and was even more suprised as Seras came back with something long, black in her hands.

„A little reminder of my Master." thats all she had said to the long, cubic object wrapped in Alucards black ribbon.

„Fine, take that then, whatever it is. Lets go, Seras."

She nodded, and climbed into the chopper with her other Master as it landed.

„So, if we dont have anything there, how are we supposed to work?" This question of the bloodclad female was wiser than it sounded alike, Integral didnt know herself.

„.. it doesnt matter. My great great granfather had nothing but a crossbow and a pet vampire and still got his job done, so its not impossible at all. Well find a way."

Seras blinked at the mentioning of Dracula, but didnt say a word.

„And besides, Seras, now that Alucard has been... you know.. youre the secret weapon of Hellsing, the slave of the family and most of all, Alucards heir." was the last reply for the whole ride that came from the Hellsing lead.

„Yes, my Master..." that was also the last answer from the vampiress.

The new Headquarters was looking just about the same as the old one.. just newer concrete instead of stones, fake wooden floors instead of real ones, and most of the rooms didnt even have furniture.

A smell of paint and wooden dust lied in the air, like the place was brand new.

Integra just sighed at the lack of luxury, then turned to Seras.

"Im going to get some of the usable equipment from the old manor. Anything you would need?"

She nodded, looking serious. "In the hallway near the conference room should be a an old school revolver next to an arm... its not too useful, but that raggy thing saved my life, neverless.. I doubt there are any silver bullet clips in the workroom left, but if there are still some for the Casull left, they would be good to have here, uhm, some spare clothes from my old drawer .. oh, and while youre at it... Captain Bernadottes body."

Integra was takeing notes as she spoke, then looked up suddenly at the last wish. "His corpse?!"

She nodded again, still being dead serious.

"Youre not planing to revive him, are you?"

"Im not believeing in everything Master told me about, but I think I could at least transfer his soul back into the body. He deserves his rest, and he starts to annoy me with his constant bad jokes. Besides, if it works, we have a first co-worker."

Some time later, Seras managed to find a big box which was made out of britain wood and moved it into the basement. This would have to serve as a coffin until she managed to get a better one.

Stuffing it full with serval pillows, a bedsheet and a blanket, she tested it afterwards, finding it supriseingly roomy. She smirked, her Master would turn in his grave if he would have one.

She was caught off guard by a voice in her head.

"My, im annoying you? Im hurt, mon cheri." It said sarcastically, but amused.

"Not at all, at least I have some company beside a woman of steel. I just needed a better reason to get that body of yours, Captain." was her telepathic reply.

"Heh, then maybe we can get past a kiss this time." Pip laughed, earning an groan from Seras.

"Were not a couple, Pip. We never were." She felt bad by saying that, it hurted on the inside even, but it were better this way. At least, for now.

Pip stayed silent, and Seras were about to doze off as she rememberd that the box was still open.

She was too lazy to get up again, so she tried to move the lid at her own.. with her limited psychic abililtys, it were more than a challenge to lift that big chunk of wood, but after some concentration, it moved quite nicely and closed the box air tight.

With the addional darkness, it didnt take long for her to fall asleep.


	2. First steps

Chapter two

Seras woke up dizzyly with an intense headache.. not to mention feeling tired still, since it was the first time she slept in almost a week,

Pushing off the lid, she got up slowly... her bloodstained uniform had made the blanket dirty, but she did not feel like sleeping naked and giveing the pervert in her head the wrong idea.

Stretching, she noticed that her left arm was still made of unstable blood... through it seemed to have tissue, or at least a skin, it was cold and fluid as you touched it with something...

„Must be the lack of blood in my body... i used far too much yesterday." she spoke to herself, and wondered if it would matter if Pips blood ran low.

Shakeing her head, she rememberd... Pip sold his soul to her, and nothing would take that away from her now. She could only give most of it back, but they would be connected forever.

„Maybe after some bloodpacks itll get a real arm again.." she muttered, heading out, but then rememberd that they didnt have any blood packs in this new mansion. At least, not yet.

With a yawn, she used the stairs to get up to the lobby, looking around... nothing new so far, even the main stairs were still blank, without the rug it usually had.

„Good news, Seras, the packers have everything on board we need, and it shouldnt take long for them to come." The voice came from upstairs.. Seras turned, seeing Integral standing on the top level, smileing, for once in a lifetime.

„.. everything?" she whispered, as like the Hellsing lead could hear it.

She couldnt, but Integral was a good lip-reader. „Yes, even the rotten corpse of the Captain, in a body bag to keep him fresh. I suggest you transfer his soul before you do anything else..."

Seras nodded, grinning. „Yeah, i need to take a bath for a long time now... i guess ill use one of the thirty two bathrooms in this manor first.Itll be just hard to decide which of them."

Pip was still quiet, as if he were pouting that she didnt want him to take a peek.

Half an hour later, the stuff of the former manor, which merely filled the lobby, had arrived.

„Most of the equipment couldnt be used anymore.. it was just a mess. Almost the entire arcive was destroyed, many weapons were stolen, every single bullet was spent and even the furniture was maimed. However..." Integral pointed over to an medium sized box on the left, „Your stuff that you requested is mostly complete. But we only found spent cartrigdes for reload, powder, and partly assambled bullets... youll have to make them on your own."

Seras looked over to the box, then nodded at her master, picking it up. The body bag beside it must be the corpse.. she decided to take the box down to her room, then come to pick Bernadottes body and take it to an empty room in the basement. There were plenty of them.

Finally, Pip said something.

„Be careful with my mortal hull, okay? Id like to be able to do something with it instead of haveing crushed bones."

„I could crush something else quite nicely now." Seras replyed, rolling her eyes.

„That would be bad, because then, id mess up your memorys, girlie."

She widend her eyes, then hurried to get the body off her arms... the smell slowly came from the zipper of the plastic bag, and it didnt smell nice at all.

Just placeing the guy on a table, she cautionally opened the bag... and stepped back. Her Captain sure got icky over the week.

Forceing his mouth open, she used a bit of the blood which formed her left arm to transfer the soul... or, in other words, to feed him the red stuff.

Afterwards, it were silent.. meaning, Pip Bernadotte must be gone and she could finally take her well-earned bath.

Just picking the nearest bathroom, she slammed the door shut and closed it with psychic, then undressed on the spot.. she couldnt wait to get out of the damp uniform.

She threw it in the laundry before letting the water run into the tub.

Waiting, she leaned against the wall, yelping from the coldness at first, but slowly getting used to it.

It sure had been a while for her to see her bare body... some dust and mud was on the parts that wasnt shielded by her so called clothing, and the others looked sweaty and used.

But most of her attention was on the stump of her left arm.

It looked amazing how the blood arm fitted together with the flesh, as like they were one part.

At last, the tub was full, and she added some cold water before entering it.

Not even bothering about soap or anything, she simply enjoyed the warm water around her and sighed, unaware of the fact that she fell asleep again.

"Captain!!" she heard herself screaming. Everything was dark, but the smell of gunsmoke was in the air.

Her eyes hurted, her back hurted, she couldnt feel her arm anymore... but most of all, she had the feeling that she knew whats going on.

Someone collapsed on top of her. Someone with a smokeing cigarette.

She could feel it, the gigantic scythe was sticking out his back, he was bleeding like no end.

Crawling out under him, she got up to his face, or at least, where she thought his face would be.

"Captain! Captai...!" She was cut off by gentle, but rough, lips crushing onto hers.

The tongue to the said mouth gained entrace into hers, forceing a french kiss.. the taste of blood and gunsmoke was in that kiss.

Seras couldnt move or even react... it felt... good.

For a moment, all pain faded and she felt good over her whole body.

As their lips parted, a small trail of blood hanged out inbetween.. cold air catched her mouth.

"Ha. Hahaha! Finally.. I finally managed to get a kiss from you, girlie..."

The voices slowly faded, as she heard a final sentence.. "And thats worth dieing for..?"

Gasping loudly, Seras sat up.. her body was like it burned.. she mustve lied here for more than a few hours.

The temperture of the water literally changed to the one of her body.. all warmth was absorbed like from a battery, and the heat of her were now warming the water.

It felt more like fluid icecubes.

She looked down on herself again... her breasts felt sore, if someone slapped them for the last three hours.. she couldnt tell about the rest, that was all that were out of the water.

Sighing, she cleaned herself quickly and carefully, then leaved the tub, clentching her teeth.

Intense coldness seemed to fill the room now, her body burned all over.

Quickly, she took a towel, getting the cold water off her skin.

The laundry had stopped.. lucky for her, it had some dry cleaning build in. As she wrapped her towel around her waist, she took the uniform out of it, takeing it along... although she didnt feel like takeing it on again.

In former days, she would have felt slutty if shed just go around in nothing but a towel and most of all, she wouldnt want to give the others a good look at her.

But since her transformation, something clicked inside her.. she didnt really care that much anymore.

And her skin could need a fresh breeze.

Back in her room, she had finished unpacking her stuff, slipping on a black top and some jeans.. before decicdeing that jeans wont be the best choice, and takeing an pair of more comfortable pants instead.

Some time before, she had managed to find a table for her room, so that were the place to unpack all that stuff.. after takeing out the gun and unfinished cartrigdes, as well as the powder, shed just threw the box into the corner, near the so called coffin.

Along with the powder, there were some tools to refill the ammo.. but no instructions at all.

With a sigh, she were about to begin... as a certain name caught her eye.

Marvells NNA 9. This wasnt even the right powder.

Seras thought for a moment... this could make the gun stronger .. or just blast it into pieces if you use the wrong amount of gunpowder.

She decided it was worth the risk to try, and filled it as she thought it should be done.

Just using a paper target, Seras went out of the room with Casull in her hand, unfolding the ribbon before it, then loading the new bullet into it.

For extra caution, she wrote down everything she did about it.

She took aim, then pulled the trigger... click. Nothing happened.

Blinking, she tried again... nothing.

This couldnt be right, thats what she knew. Then, an small box filled with tiny metal caps were in sight, under the table... it mustve fallen as she reached over to something.

She didn´t need to use her third eye... it were the same small caps that she saw Walter putting into the end of the shell once.

That were what was missing in her test bullet.

Ten minutes passed, then, she tried again.

Takeing aim, closeing her eyes, pulling the trigger.. slowly..

She didnt think anything was going to happen now.. she just wasnt made to do such things.

BAM!

Her hand jerked up from the intense recoil, as a large hole was in the wall behind the target.

"Wow... guess thats the right one.." she muttered, her arm shakeing alittle from suprise.

On that evening, about twenty more of these bullets were made before Seras fell asleep on the table.


	3. Blood, it does a body good

Chapter 3

„Victoria... hey, Officer!"

Slowly, Seras awoke from her dreamless slumber... dizzyly she could reconize her master, blinking a bit.

„Oh, hello Master.. what is it?"

„... Youve slept for almost the entire day. Thats what is." Integral looked pissed, althrough she looked worse before.

Rubbing her eyes, the vampiress got up from the table she had been loading bullets on, and blinked yet again.

„The packers found some more stuff from you, but it was hard to find under all the junk they had delivered here. Nothing much.. an alarm clock, a toothbrush, an portable music player and some photo..."

Seras gasped.. The photo! She had forgotten about it..

She ran past the room to the small crate on the doorframe, then hurried back to place it on the chair.

Inside were the said items along with others, but as for now, only the picture were of interest.

Gently, Seras hugged the printed depictureing of her father with her on the arm and closed her eyes.

„Oh... yes, i forgot youre an orphan..." was Integras only reply.

„Thats the only photo left of him... i took it with me as i fled from our old house." The vampire muttered as she slowly placed the picture on the paper box that she had emptyed out.

„Figures.." the Hellsing leader decided it was time to change the topic and did so without hesitation.

„What are your plans on the captain, Seras?"

Turning back to her, she shrugged. „I dont know yet... but maybe if i make him my flegling, i can make him more interested about his nature than about the maximum diameter of my vaginal entrace."

Integral blinked repeatly. „You know the...?"

„I was jokeing, Sir."

After setting up the clock and putting a new battery in the player, Seras checked the crate for anything else that would be useful.

Old magazines, a watch which didnt seem to work anymore, some balls of cotton from the time where she thought she could pass the time by knitting, then remembered that she didnt know how. Nothing too important, just rubbish.

Sighing, she looked at a whole different object on the table. Pips revolver. She had wonderd if hed want it back, or if she might be able to use it.

The only way to find out was to patch the Captain together again.

Integra wont be of too much help, since shes busy refurnitureing the manor and she wasnt fond of the idea, to begin with. So, it was all up to her.

Pips corpse wasnt smelling as bad as before, and the longer teeth showed it off.. He had turned into a vampire, it had simply been too late for him. Or, his missing virginity had killed him.

One way or another, it wasnt behind help.

Seras, however, did look helpless. Her Master didnt tell her about such things.

Shed simply guess what would work.. that tactic worked on the bullets, maybe this would be the same ..

"Arise." she slowly demended, placeing a hand on his chest.

Nothing happened.

"Arise, damn you." she pushed him slightly.

Nothing again.

"Rise your damn french...!" she glared and shook him

Sighing, she pulled her hand backwards. This wont work.

Great. Just great. She had a lifeless vampire as neighbour. Did she do anything bad to deserve this?

Shakeing her head, she went upstairs to the lobby.

Looking around in the room, she found that the red carpet laid on the main stairway again, like before. It must have been shipped along with the other stuff.

Reminded of the refurnitureing Integra had done, she had wondered why the boss didnt ask her for help.. of course, it would hurt her pride, but Integra was nothing but a human woman, afterall.

Her stomatch growled... it was more than time to eat by now, but no bloodpacks were in the house.

Seras decided that this was a reason to disturb the leader.

She knocked the door after checking that shes inside. "Excuse me sir, I need to talk to you."

"Come on in, Victoria." was the faint voice from inside saying.

Quietly opening and closeing the door after her, Seras stepped into the office.

It looked supriseingly famillar, the floor had the same structure as before and most of the furniture were looking the same like before. Only the plain concrete walls werent in the original office.

"I dont suppose that the shipment included blood packages, so, what should I do?"

Integra looked up from the newspaper she had been reading, and looked thoughtful, although she already had the idea.

"I think youre "old enough" to handle a real feeding like any vampire would do it. Just go out and drink like you want to.. but dont create fleglings. By any means, the trust of the Queen is very low at the moment, and any mistake could be the end of it all. Dont get caught and dont let anyone suvive."

Seras nodded, understanding the situation. "Yes sir. Ill do my best."

She never were in Leeds before, so the hunt was double as a sightseeing tour.

Her gun was left at the manor.. it was far too large to be carried hidden, and she didnt have a coat like her Master.

The city wasnt very interesting or beautiful, but it was something different at least. Her whole life she had basically stayed in London... she only went on a class trip to Italy once. Some irony.

Not noticeing that someone watched her, she went into some dark alley, waiting for a chance.. but she didnt have to wait long, since someone seemed to have the same idea.

"Hey, sweetheart, havent we met before somewhere?" Seras played it as buisness as usual. Vampire or not, the blood would serve is purpose and fill her stomatch.

The guy turned around, smirking. "Maybe.. but how could I forget an lady like this?"

Either he was a bad flirt, or a vampire. The flirting method was one of the basic lessons you learn from your master.

Playfully going down the alley, giving the guy a sign to follow her, Seras went on... and was caught in the back soon. It were really a vampire.

"Sorry dude, you dont want to mess with me, I tell you." shoveing him off her back, he hissed and showed his teeth as he hit the ground.

She on the other hand turned to him, grinning, before she let her left arm become a bloody thorn... she had kept it hidden under a bandage, so it ripped off, but it served its purpose long enough.

The vampire gasped, he didnt have the chance to react before the large pole impaled his heart.

It wasnt silver, so he didnt turn to dust, but he surely was stunned and so, Seras had enough time to bite his neck and drink the blood that was left in him.

Withdrawing her spiked hand, she let it return into its original shape... and it tickled already. There must be something happening inside, thats what logic told her.

She drank on.

The guy howled and hissed, but then was silenced by Seras´s right arm.

"Shut up, stupid. The last thing I need are cops."

His slow vampireic pulse went weaker, and died down soon.

Serass hand was back in flesh, as well as her arm... she tested out if she could still manipulate the shape.

Watching the dead vampire get ripped apart my razor sharp blood knives, she smirked. If thats not a useful thing, she didnt know what was. Her arm became a real arm again, and she walked off, leaveing serval humps of meat behind.

On the way back, she slowly removed the rest of the bandages.. it wasn´t much left of it, but it was bloody and damp from the dirty act.

She threw the rest of them in the trash can, letting all evidence vanish.

And the smirk was still on her lips. That was a tastey one.

Comeing back to the manor, she stretched, leaveing out a sigh.. it was past dawn, and bedtime for her.

Reporting to Integra was unnessesary, she could do it tomorrow.

For a second, she thought about telling Walter, but shaked her head as she rememberd what happened to him.

"Heh, I dont think I have to tell him what i´ve done..." she laughed slightly. That was all she could do about the dead traitor.

So, her first and her only stop was at her room.

She hesitated to enter... something different was about that room.

Something... just something...

She cautionally pushed the open door, getting ready to fight against anyone that was there.

"Hey, girlie. bout time you get here. Had a nice walk?" said a familiar voice that came from the chair ahead of her.

Seras sighed deeply. So much for sleeping.

That would be a long, long, day.


	4. Trouble with the Captain

Chapter 4

„Sure took your time, Captain." was Serass first spoken word ever since she entered the room.

„Dont blame me, girl, it was just my nature to sleep longer." Pips french accent was annoying sometimes, especially when you were about to fall asleep on the spot.

„Now, i have two questions, how did you get in my room after i locked the door, and why are you in my room at all?"

„Easy. Told the boss about it. She told me to stay in your room till you get back and opend the door. So shes the one to blame... although i dont think you could agure with her about it." Pip laughed slightly, but stopped as he fixed his eyes at her blank face.

„... Whatever. Well, that saves me a lot of trouble to revive you. Listen up, frenchie. Youre a vampire now, im your master. That sounds sadistic, but its more like a teacher instead of somebody you bow down at. Youll have to listen to my orders, and i tell you everything you need to know as a _Homo Eradus mortis, _or vampire in common english.Got that?"

Pip nodded, amused. „So its just a small change. Instead of the ice queen, girlie is my boss."

She growled. „Order number one, call me SERAS."

„What if i dont?" Great. Alive just since a few minutes but already testing the boundries. Pip seemed to take it like a game, but Seras knew that this relationship would be of importance.

„Then ill shoot your nuts off at the time you dont expect it. Or just right ahead. Feel free to try."

The last sentence was sarcastic, but amused from herself. Feeling strong, haveing power and most of all, pushing people around was her favorite kind of occupation, and it cleared up her mood just a little.

He frowned... remembering what that short, innocent girl could do just by fist fighting, this probably wasnt a good idea. „Alright then, Seras. Whats next?"

„Next is, you need follow three basic rules around me. First, no touching unless i say so, second, obeying me is higher pritoriy than obeying Sir Integra, and third, do everything i say. I trust you that if i say drink blood, that you do it, that if i say shoot the enemy, then you shoot it without asking."

Pip thought that through. That didnt seem too bad, as well.

„And if you say go ahead and kiss me, should i do that as well?" he grinned.

Sighing, Seras nodded. „Althrough i believe that wont be in anytime near."

„And what if youre drunk, should i follow your orders then, too?"

Seras rolled her eyes and nodded again. „Yes, even if i abandon all sanety and drink myself into semi-coma, you must follow my every command."

The former Captain smiled. That could be fun, afterall.

The female vampire groaned. That could be a lot of work.

„Wait, you didnt say anything about makeing my usual jokes, did you?" Pip said, following her as she walked towards a room she had prepared.

„No, and purposely. I wont order you to go against your nature, thats what my former master did, im not going to do the same mistake. But please dont make them around Sir Integra. Thats embaressing."

"Alrighty." Pip responded cheerful.

"So, thats your new room. Its in the basement, so the sun won´t harm you. You will have to sleep in a coffin to regain strength. Of course, you can sleep in a bed as well, but its safer in a coffin, since these are closed. Also, it must be made of the wood that grew in your homeland." Seras explained, showing him the room that looked simillar to hers, with a table and chairs as well as a small closet.

".. and where is this coffin?"

Blinking, Seras looked around. "Damnit!"

Pip smirked at her."You forgot about that, did you?"

Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Now we have a slight problem.. most of the beds were destroyed or in destroyed rooms, and the few that remained were taken to the other rooms. And most of all, I doubt we have a box with french wood around here."

Grinning wider, Pip gave a suggestion. "Then why dont you let me sleep with you for today?"

"Because...!" She had stopped in the middle of her sentence. As much as she hated to say so, he was right. It were the only way. "... alright, alright, I give up... your stuff is in the closet, get dressed for bed and then join me in my room. And before you get any ideas, my first basic order stays in effect." With these words, she left a happy young vampire behind.

Seras used the five minutes he needed to change to put the bullets she made into the magazine, then place the gun and the rest of the ammo in the crate with her stuff.

She took her bra off, and thats all she undid, still in serious mistrust about the Captain. Besides, it was September now, and it wasnt the best idea to dress like in indian summer.

Pip came into the room after a slight knock, with undid hair and a pyjama kind of sleeping cloth.

"Pip Bernadotte reporting for duty, Master." Saluteing playfully, it was obvious that he didnt take the whole "Master" thing too serious.

Seras decided to play along.

"Very well, soldier. Ready for operation "hug the pillow"?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Pip saluted again, smirking.

Pointing at the open coffin, she made a gesture that he should go in first.

"Then move it soldier! Go go go!"

Pip obeyed, jumping in the large wooden box and onto the blanket, quickly slipping under it and trying to leave enough room for her.

Desprite her petite size, Seras had some problems to get in as well.

"Nnnng... Gahh, move over, you ass!" she sweared while squeezing herself inbetween him and the side of the coffin.

"I cant, damn it, the wall is behind me!"

"This stupid box is big enough, lie on your side!"

After another five minutes, they were done agureing and were both under the blanket.

"Now, what have we forgotten before going to bed?" was Pips sarcastic reply at the lights still being on.

"I thought you wouldve turned them off!"

"Why should I? You didnt tell me to do so!"

"Isnt it normal to turn off the lights before bedtime?!"

"You got in after me, remember?!"

"Ah, just forget it, ill do it." Not having nerves for another contest like this, Seras grabbed a ball of cotton from the crate beside her, then threw it at the lightswitch with all her might.

The lights turned off, and Pip closed the lid.

Peaceful silence was interupted by Seras turning around serval times.

"Whats the matter?" was his question.

"Im used to sleep in the middle, on my back, thats the matter!" she felt uncomfortable, but the coffin wasnt big enough to let her sleep on the back.

"Yeah, so what? I am, too."

She sighed. "You dont understand, im simply not used to that, and... I think theres a screw or something under me."

"If its something long and hard, thats gotta be your toy, im over here." Desprite the darkness, Seras could see him grinning.

Seras took out the screw from the bottom of the coffin and poked Pips hand with its pointy end.

"Hey!"

"Thats what you get for stupid jokes, idiot. Im a virgin, if youve forgotten that."

"How could I forget something that you didnt tell me?"

Blinking, Seras began to think. She really didnt tell him about private things, so why should this be different?

"Well, now you know. Keep it as secret."

"How can you be virgin, anyway? Nineteen, gorgous body and a nice caracter, im prositive thats impossible to resist."

Seras sighed again. "I never really cared for a relationship. Im an orphan, I had bigger problems. I didnt have any distant relatives, and building your life on your own is one hell of a hard job."

"I know." She twitched. "You are, too?"

"Yep, althrough my granpa took care of me in the first few years, he was killed in battle as I was five. It was a hard life, and the most logical way was to become a mercenary. And besides, my whole family were mercs."

Seras fell slient. She havent thought that he couldve been like her in his childhood, but now she had a clear mental image.

Pip was a strange man, but as she had learned in the war, he wasnt a bad one.

"I have a question, Seras." Pips voice broke the silence.

"Ask."

"Why did you bring me back to life? Its not like I asked you to."

"... I guess its the same reason why you saved me back in the old manor." Her answer was quiet and unsure.

"Then I wonder why you deny us as a couple?"

"... oh shut up, lets just sleep."

"Youre avoiding the topic, aren´t you?"

"No, im loveing that topic, thats why I order you to SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

Later that day, Seras woke up early.

She quietly left the coffin, closeing the lid after her, not wanting to wake him up.

As she walked out of the room, she was deep inside her thoughts.

"He really didn´t touch me at all. Its like hes a whole other person like when hes around his men. .. but come to think of it, he didnt touch me in a bad manner before, too."

It seemed like self protection back as she gave that order, but now it seemed more like a klishee. Letting him be on the same level like his men. Putting him into the same box like the normal people.

She forbid herself to do so. Pip were, now if not ever, not an ordinary man.

He didnt change. The only change was that she was responsible for him now, and she took that challenge gladly.

That was the final chance to make something of herself. Even though she could never have children as a vampire woman, this would be her child. Her flegling.

If not more...


	5. Random solves the problem

Chapter five

„Reporting in, Sir." Seras didn't bother to salute, it was way in the past that she last acted like that.

„Enjoyed your meal, Victoria?" Integral said, not looking up from her papers.

„Very. It was a vampire anyway, so i killed him afterwards. But the reason why im reporting this late.." she didn't manage to say the whole sentence before she was cut off by her boss.

„..is because of the vampire downstairs, yes, i know. Captain Bernadotte looked quite messy when i saw him. He didn't smell very good, as well."

Seras nodded, rolling her eyes. „Yes, i had the questionable pleasure of sharing the same coffin as he last night. Thats the main reason why im here, i doubt we have a crate made of french wood."

Integral looked up to her, with a sarcastically surprised face. „You slept with him? Tell me, is he as bad as he looks alike or more of a horse then he gives off?"

The vampires face went incredibly angry at the joke. „Sir, i slept with him. I didn't fuck the lazy bastard."

„Such language. Its hard to believe you're really a native English, Seras." the human woman replied, as ironically amused as before, then looked back into the sheet of paper.

Seras clenched her fist, then tried to stay calm in her voice and asked another time. „How are we supposed to get a coffin for him without letting the queen know?!"

„Easy. Don't get pissed off too much, im simply having the best day ever since i started this job. The old archives have burned down and so, the paperwork shrinked to mere ten sheets of paper a day. Isn't that completely..."

„SIR! HOW DO WE GET THAT COFFIN!!" Seras finally screamed, letting off her disbelieving anger all at once.

Integral almost fell out the large chair she had been sitting in. „Calm down, ill find a way." Since the paperwork had already been done, the laptop was quickly set up.

After ten minutes of a vampire lady leaning against the wall, and a Hellsing leader surfing the Internet, things got more interesting.

„There. A french shipping company selling things on Ebay. That could be it."

Seras looked over her shoulder after stepping away from the wall, not very surprised. „But what if they don't ship in wooden boxes? Its Ebay. They could even use an old newspaper to send a gold nugget."

„Doubtful. You know what they ship, Seras?" Integral grinned, letting her know its nothing good.

„What is it?"

„Firearms."

„You can buy illegal firearms at Ebay?!" The female Nosferatu world finally broke down. That was simply more than she could take on a single day.

„Yep. If you can buy people, houses, planes, tanks and even fully armed submarines on Ebay, why should weapons be a different case? Here, they're shipped in unsuspicious wooden crates, and at the order of fourty, they use two meter long crates with fifty centimeters wideth. Should be more than enough for the captain, eh?"

Seras sighed, giving in. „What about the height? I don't feel like cutting that thing in half and nailing it together again just to make it bigger."

„Not a problem. Its capitalistic shipment, they'll make them as high as possible just to get them all into one box." Integral smiled, clicking a few times. „Even if it doesn't work, we can use the weapons as soon as we get a new army from somewhere."

Seras sighed again. „Fine, its not my cash. If you think thats worth the risk, go ahead... ill try to get this lazy french guy out of bed now."

With no more words to say, she left the office, calming down soon after.

„Like hell i will. I have bigger problems." she smirked.

Going down the corridor, she headed for the shower.

She had decided to avoid falling asleep in bath again, so she took the shower instead, hopeing for better luck.

And she needed a bath after a whole night with an undead frenchman who didn't wash himself over a week.

She closed the door behind her, sighing deeply. „Here we are again.." she muttered happily, remembering how much she loved to bath.

Taking off her shirt, she turned on the water, letting it become warm before going in.

While she threw the shirt in a corner, she saw the large, pale scar on her arm. The lowered skin looked like a freakish tattoo, much like the four little scars on her neck where Alucard had bitten her.

Seeing that, there would be probably be one on the back, too. She turned at the mirror, then looked over her shoulder at her back view.

Yep, a huge, pale scar was just above her sleek, feminine back line.

She smirked.. it didn't look too horrible, more like a marking of courage, a wound that you´d get in a war when you did something that others feared too much.

The only difference was that she had got tortured instead of getting hit.

Sighing, she took her pants off, checking for any more scars on her young body...

No, the only other was the small, round one on her stomach... where she got shot as her parents died.

Her face fell.. all these memories carved into her body made her feel sick. But it also showed how strong she was.

She looked at her left hand... it was like it had never been cut off, it was like ever.

Milky white flesh forming a small, female hand... she looked further down onto the vain pumping at the very edge of the hand.

„Hey girlie, where are you?" It appeared that Pip had learned how to communicate in telepathic manner.

„I'm in the freaking shower. But since you're up now, you could use one of the thirty two others. And besides, i told you to not call me girlie!" Seras got angry. She was half naked and he had nothing better to do as to call her by that nickname again.

„Fine, fine.. thought you liked my perfume."

„Your „perfume" is way over the best before date and its flavor changed to „french rat" so you better take a bath if you don´t want everyone to black out when they get near you."

That shutted him up. She smiled... there came that feeling of power up again.

She was glad that she could enter the shower after she took her panties off... the water was warm and the drops of water felt good on her ached skin.

Her whole back felt like it was made out of a brick wall by now, and even though it didn't hurt, she could feel quite a few ached muscles.

Sitting down in the quite big shower, she started to massage these muscles, remembering all her fighting through the war.

The Halconnen II sure had been a weight on her shoulders... but it wasn't a bad gun at all.

Only on close combat it could be doing better than blowing everything to smithereens.

After cleaning up, she went back to her room wrapped in a towel, like before.

She dried herself up, then went on dressing herself as Pip bursted into the room.

"Seras, there is...!"

Slowly, and with a nerve twitching on her forehead, Seras turned around to her not so faithful flegling, putting her hands on her hips while she was only dressed in bra and panties.

"Yes frenchie, what is it?!" she groaned, not amused over his sudden appearance.

"Whoa.. I didn´t know you liked black." was his first comment after manageing to regain some breath.

"Pip, I hate to say this, but the style of underwear I prefer is none of your buisness. Now, what do you want, pervert?"

"Theres someone comeing towards the manor.. I managed to see it through the window."

"Ah. Anyone we know? The mailman, perhaps?"

"No, that freakish nazi catboy that killed big red." Pip looked creeped out as he said that.

"You must be seeing things, Pip. Schrödinger killed himself to destroy Alucard."

"No, im prositive. He even saw me and waved a greeting."

Sighing, she threw Pips colt at him. "Get out. Ill get dressed and check that."

Barely catching the gun, Pip nodded.

Soon after, Seras looked around outside for any intruders who appeared to be wearing a uniform of the Hitlerjugend.

"Well, it seems he DID imagine that guy. It almost managed to scare me." she muttered.

"Naw, missy, im right here." A short boy in a brown, short uniform appeared right in front of her.

The cat ears and the swatiska symbol on his right arm showed it clearly.. it was Hauptfeldwebel Schrödinger, in the flesh and in best shape of humor.

A/N: There are some bigger spelling errors in this chapter. I didnt manage to spellcheck it in time, I was writeing that before school.

Hitlerjugend, or HJ, is the group Schrödinger apperantly belongs to, or at least he wears the uniform of them. Its basically the SS-kindergarden division.

With the catboy, theres finally a plot comeing up, laying off that sitcom kind of flair in this story.


	6. Schrödinger and other trouble

Chapter six

„Now, if that isnt the wiseguy who got shot from Sir Hellsing." was Serass reply to Schrodingers sudden appearance.

„And if that isnt the chick who has a wing for an arm. You sure got older."

SMACK.

Serass slapped the catboy across the face for this comment. Supriseingly, he still managed to stand instead of getting served and flying into orbit.

„How rude. I tired to compliment you, you seemed so childish when we first met." His grin didnt go away, no matter what kind of look Seras gave him.

„I thought you would be dead, nazi furrball." Seras rubbed her hand after hitting him so hard.

„And i thought Major told you all about me before Alucard disappeared." Schrödinger cocked his head to the side, makeing him look some kind of cute. However, Seras was mad at him and didnt think of him as an ally at all.

„So why are you here? Single handled revenge on your workmates?"

He shook his head. „Naw. I aint staying on the loosers side. They made me, alright, but thats all they are for me. They got themselves killed and thats all. Theres a different reason why im here."

It seemed to easy for her. Things usually didnt go that smooth. „And what do you want, then?"

„Take me to your boss, theres something you might want to know." Showing his tongue, Schrödinger let his ears drop down, makeing him look even more like a kitten. Seras sighed and gave it a small nod.. Integral would know how to defend herself.

Knocking on the office door, Seras leaned against the wall lazyly... trying hard to eye that crazy cat all the time, she glared at him.

"What is it now..." said the faint voice from inside.

"Sir, theres someone who wishes to talk to you... and dont be surprised when I say its an old enemy."

"... alright, come in... I had my coffee just an hour ago, so i guess i can take that."

Seras opened the door, giving Schrödinger a sign to go in... as he did, she followed him and closed the door behind her back.

"Hauptfeldwebel Schrödinger... I thought you would be dead." was Integras unsuprised reaction.

"Awwww, why does everyone think like that? Im a nonexistant cat, what else could suvive getting eaten by a madman?!" complained the catboy.

"Well, I didnt have any former encounters with such a... unique being." the Hellsing lead stayed calm.

"..fine.. to the point. Youve destroyed everything of Millenium there was, but it wasnt your only threat beside Iscariot."

"What do you mean?" that question came from Seras, who stayed behind to guard the door.

"Well, originally, there were four big socitys in the late days of the war. The Reichswehr, which became the biggest part of the german army, the SS, the other part of it, Project Gegenoffensive and Project Brauner Adler. The first of these two projects changed its name to Millenium after the war."

"Project Counter-offensive.. makes sense. And Brown Eagle must be a mix of the eagle on the Reichsadler and the brown color of the NSDAP." was Integras reply.

"Exactly. The purpose of the other project was to get the equipment moved from Berlin to Poland, to send the Führers orders to us, and to observe the status of the whole operation to report to the staff members.But after the 4th of May, 1945, all communication was lost. Obiviously, they moved to another position to hide from the americans, the soviets and the french army. Three years later, they managed to contact us again. They also changed their name... from Brauner Adler to Phönix."

"Phenix? Why that name?" was Serass question.

Schrödinger turned to her, grinning. "Dont tell me you have never heard the legend of an magical bird, dieing in flames and being reborn from its ashes. "

The whole conversation continued for about twenty minutes...

"As far as I know, they have ten head members and a small army to defend themselves... so, about thirty men." said Schrödinger, sitting on the table as Integra walked around in the room... like everytime when she was nervous.

"Any heavy armory?" was her next question.

He shaked his head. "Nope. That belonged to our job."

"Where are they now? Cant be that theyre still in Berlin.." asked Seras, while she went towards him.

"Naw... im not sure where exactly, but their orders were "to penetrate the enemys heart", so, somewhere in England."

"Great..." was Integras comment. "Couldnt be worse. Our current army is nonexistant and all I have are two vampires thatll fight on our side.."

"Thats why I came here. Id join you guys if you like." Schrödinger grinned wide.

"And how should we know about your trustworthyness? What if you just stab us in the back when we dont expect it?" Seras crossed her arms.

"Then I would have done it now. Youre all defenseless against me."

Integra remained silent, thinking it over.

"Seras, do you think you could stand his attack if he tries to kill you?" That was a difficult question. The only way Schrödinger ever killed someone was by suicideing.

"I think so. I have yet to test out my limits of strength." was the answer of the vampiress.

"Fine. In that case, we can try it out to keep him. Give him a room, Seras, then youre dismissed."

"But I dont need a..." Schrödinger started, but he was pushed out of the room.

"Just shut up, furrball. I have my orders."

After dropping him in one of the one hundred fifty rooms of the mansion, Seras went back to her own. She had some work to do now.

Pip was there already, waiting for her to come back.

"So, I was right, wasnt I?" He always did a masterful job of sending her anger over the edge.

"Yes, and I hoped you werent." she growled, sitting down on her chair and takeing her crate full of personal things.

"And what did that guy want?" He sat down on the other chair, all curious.

"He told us about a new enemy and then I had to dump him in one of the rooms. Integra wants him to stay." she sighed, takeing out the belt of her uniform as well as Alucards old ribbon.

"And wha..." Pip started, but he was cut off by her.

"Could you please shut up for a while? Im trying to concentrate." Seras cutted the ribbon serval times, sewing some smaller pieces onto her uniform belt, then using the rest to sew together a large, holster-like object, also connected to the belt.

"..." Pip remained quiet, trying to follow her order, but he watched with interest over the strange action.

She first loaded the Casull, then slipped it into the holster, putting the rest of the bullets into the small pockets on the belt.

It looked like a western style ammo belt now, all of the tiny pockets held exactly one bullet, upside down so she wont touch the tip when takeing one out, and the Casull on the right side of it, the barrel peeking out far of the rather small holster.

That way, she could even fire it when its holstered, in some way. Then, she tried it on.

"May I speak now?" Pip asked, standing up along with her.

"Sure. Im done with that." she said, proud of herself.

"I didnt know you could sew, either."

She rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "Just partly, actually... the basics, nothing more.

Looking into the mirror, the black leather suited the light brown belt in some way, while the huge handgun made her look more like Wyatt Earp than like a vampire hunter.

"Looks good." He complimented her just to cheer up her mood.

"Thanks. I just couldnt think of any other way to carry this monster, and the ribbon just fitted in an ironic way." she smiled slightly, turning a bit from side to side in front of the mirror.


	7. Feeding the Captain

Chapter seven

„Seras..."

„..."

„Hey, Seras."

„..."

sigh

„..."

„SERAS!!!"

„GAH!" Seras jumped up from her deep slumber, hitting her head on the lid of the coffin.

„Geez, i called you four times by now." Pip crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the lazyness of his master.

„Why didnt you just poke me or something? Its not like i hear anything in my sleep..." rubbing her eyes, she looked over to him, slightly angry at his yell.

„Im not allowed to touch you. Remember?" That was true. She had forgotten that she told him to keep his hands away from her... althrough she felt guilty about it, she kept that order in her mental notes... but she stopped to dress like a prude when going to bed.

Seras didnt wear anything underneath the long sliky nightgown, and it didnt feel like he tried anything. Her guess seemed to be correct. Pip wasnt that kind of man at all.

Around his boys he used to be a womanizer, but during the mansion attack he showed his true nature.

„Ugh, nevermind... what time is it?" Seras turned around, pushing open the lid to check the alarm clock beside the wooden box they used as casket.

„Should be around 22.00 by now... i checked it about ten minutes ago." Pip replied, annoyed about her still.

„Great.. it has been months since i last overslept... and i havent slept dureing the day since i was eight... whats wrong with me..." murmuring, she got up, rubbing her eyes once again. She was tired like a kid who had to go to school earlier than usual.

„Maybe my blood was infected by malaria." he said, unamused about his own, lame joke.

„Yes, maybe.." she answered, giggleing a bit.. she was about to dress as she noticed that he was still in the room.

„Would you mind to go to your room until im dressed, buddy?"

„Cant refuse an order from a lady, can i..." grumbleing, he „walked" out of the room, down the hallway towards his own.

„Geez, hes tight assed today.." she giggled about the way she speaked. It wasnt very funny, but a few months before she wouldve blushed about it.

Dressing up in her old uniform, she smiled a bit... she had changed so much in the past few days.

Takeing her ammo belt with the Casull tied to it, she added the last detail she thought about before falling asleep... a kitchen knife with a silver-titanium blade Walter gave her to protect herself when being in her room, in a mall leather sleeve.. with a few centimeters or cotton, it was on her new combat belt as well, on the left side of her hip.

The grip was sticking out at the front, so she could both draw it with the right hand, like a normal knife, and with the left hand, useing it like a dagger.

Integras Ebay order was on the way, but as long as it would take to ship that hardware, this would have to do. This would do.

It was a bit heavy to carry around, but Seras got used to it quickly. Shifting around in front of the mirror, she remembered about Pip... she needed to show him the most important thing of being a vampire hunter...

... because hed never actually hunt vampires before.

"Pip?" quietly knocking at the doorframe, Seras stepped into his personal room.

There he sat on his chair, reading todays paper... probably. It couldve been the one from last week, as well.

He didnt reply as she spoke to him, so she guessed hed at least acknowlege her presence.

"Look, im sorry about these rules, but im not going to take them back just now. You dont have a reason to go on pouting like this." crossing her arms, she talked as reasonable as she could.

He still didnt give an answer.

"Man, whats wrong with you?!" Seras was looseing nerve. Stomping across the room, she looked behind the newspaper... to find Pip fallen asleep behind it. That explained a lot.

Pokeing the back of his head, she raised her eyebrow, wondering if that would do it already...

Suprise, he blinked, looking over to her.

"What is it, Master?"

"... I would like you to take you out on a hunt, Pip."

"That explains your combat gear." Pointing out to her slightly, he looked over her clothes with a blank look. The half torn uniform had become a part of her, just like Alucards trademark coat and hat.

"Yeah, its more comfortable than my regular clothes."

"... this is what you regulary wear, isnt it?"

"... Ah, just forget it! Ready yourself and then come up to the lobby. Ill be waiting there."

Stomping out the room, she asked herself why she had reacted like that. Maybe it was just the lack of respect that came from Pips side, or it was PMS in a vampire form... however, there was no takeing it back now, she went up to the lobby and sat down on the stairs, waiting for her flegling.

It took a few minutes, and as he came up the stairs, Seras stood up and walked out without a word, just showing him that he was supposed to follow her.

It was a cold night, like most of the times, but the air was fresh and cool.

Seras didnt feel bad at all, it was like that she had become immune against the cold... walking on, she noticed that she had kept up the silence.

That was fine by her. Lesser bad comments that way.

Stretching and cracking her bones, she looked around... no good targets in sight on the street, like always.

Not even the lowest of the low are that dumb that they would show up on the street. You wouldve to search for them.

Thats what they did. Looking into an alley, searching for dark corners, cheap nightclubs even.

Seras stopped on her tracks as they heard something slurping... a gurgleing noise... like a vampire sucking blood nearby.

Pressing Pip against the wall with her hand, she told him to be quiet while she peeked around the corner.

A young man dressed like a hobo was sucking on a prositute whos neck seemed to be broken... typical for these days.

He seemed to be so busy that he didnt even notice Seras drawing her gun... nor takeing aim... and he just flinched as the guns hammer was cocked.

"What the..." He turned around, but it was far too late. With a single push of the trigger, his brains became the decoration of the wall behind him, and his body turned to dust.

Grinning, she stepped forward, locking the Casulls slide into the safety position.

"Your turn, Pip." she said, eyeing the dead whore on the ground.

"... youre kidding, right?" he asked, half freaked, half disgusted about the sight. The girl was bleeding on and on, soaking the ground as a little blood fountain sprinkled out of the neck.

"No, im not. You need to get used to the taste, just like I had to. And trust me, the blood of the others sex is tasteing much better."

Pip looked down to the body... he was a battle hardened mercenary, but that was just sick.

"What? Its not like you dont see this from time to time... in our job, of course."

"Do you seriously expect me to...!?" He just couldnt believe this was happening to him.

Seras sighed... then have it your way, she thought. She saw something in a modern day vampire movie once... and now, she was forced to try it. He needed to drink. Otherwise he would more and more fear the taste.

Going on her knees, she placed her mouth on the bleeding wound, takeing the blood into her mouth, but not swallowing it.

With her finger, she showed Pip that he should come closer... with a little bit of disgust, he did, not getting what she was about to do.

As he was close to her, shed let go of the woman, then wrapped her arms around Pips neck and crushed her lips onto his.

As much as it felt like one, it wasnt a kiss. Seras forced him to drink the blood by shoveing it into his mouth, psychally closeing the wound of the woman.

Gagging, he swalloed the red liquid against his will... what followed, was a blissful feeling much like an orgasm, but much weaker.

He couldnt help but drink it all, even licking the last trickles off her lips ... soon after, she pulled her lips away, grinning.

"Well? Do you still think its bad? Do you still hesitate to suck the blood out of this girl? She doesn´t need it anymore, but you do.. Drink it, come on... "

Without a word, like in a hynosis, he bend down and bit the whore, drinking the rest of the blood.

Seras drank a bit as well, from her arm, but just for a short appetite. He needed it more than she did.

As the both stood up, she unlocked the gun again, shooting the whore into the head before she had to become a ghoul.

Her body turned to dust, and with it, Pip came back to his senses.

"... what...what happened?"


	8. Peace and quiet

Chapter eight

Seras didn't tell Pip the whole story. It was too complicated and he might end up being disgusted about himself.

All she told him was that he fell into blood rage for the first time at the sight of the fresh meat... and he had no choice but to believe it.

Seras walked back to the manor with him, replenishing her Casull clip, thinking about the future... with the Information the catboy had, things likely would end up just like before... but this time, Hellsing would definitely win.

She smirked... the troops have gone, the secret weapon disappeared, the mentor of the leader betrayed them... but the organization was still on the run, stronger than ever.

While Seras wasn't as immortal as Alucard yet, she was already pretty unkillable... only the toughest ways, like stabbing with a stake to the heart or headshots even injured her at all.

Grinning wider, she played around with the silver bullet in her hand... it didn't even burn hole into the glove, not to mention her hand.

Pip just stared ahead... he had nothing to say, nor to reply.. his mind was empty like the wallet of a hobo.

Gently sliding the magazine back into the weapon, she admired the soft click that killed the long silence.

„What are we going to do now?" He finally asked, only waiting for a chance.

„I dunno.. but i guess, since the Ebay order still takes a while, relaxing would be the best choice."

Back in the manor, they just did that.

Seras sat on the chair, reading a journal about politics, while Pip just hung around somewhere, without a general purpose.

Her first disturbance was Integral, who, of course, didn't bother to knock before entering her own room.

„Good news, Seras.. the weapons are on the way. They're currently in Wales, after the cheapest shipping of the world went there... so it should only take a day longer."

„Alright... any infos about the content of that frenchmade crate?"

„Nope... just that its supposed to be forty rifles. You can already expect a few dirty Kalashnikov's or some other crap from the black market."

Hearing Sir Integral Hellsing use the word „crap" almost let Seras burst out in laughter. The knight was just too proud and honorable to step onto such a level... at least, normally.

She must've been changing as well, Seras thought, after trying to calm down again.

With all told what needed to be said, Integral left the room, leaveing the Draculina behind, thinking.

Most possibly, that would be the last night on the side of that frenchman... part of her wanted to celebrate, while the other half wanted to cry about it.

She took the most pleasuring choice, she took a shower.

Using the same bathroom like the times before, she didn't even lock the door behind her.

She didn't feel ashamed about her body. Not anymore.

Despite her usual bath rituals, she simply stripped after turning the warm water on, like she was in a hurry. But she just wanted to have room in her mind to think.. and showering relaxed her enough to open that certain mindspace.

Her first thought was to just give in to her feelings, let it be, enjoy the last night with Pip. And even though she liked the idea, it wasn't a good one. At least, not yet.

He still needed that special relationship to learn the ways of the vampire.

The second thought seemed to be ridiculous, she´d just have to give him the order that he had to sleep with her until further notice. With a little acting, it wouldve worked, but it was still more like a joke than anything.

She finally decided to be just natural, that she would offer him that he could always sleep with her when he felt like it..

And with that, the peace was gone.

The door bursted open, like Pip didnt even think to begin with.

"Seras, the boss needs to talk to you, its very important!"

Sighing deeply in obivious annoyment, she replied to him: "I think she can wait until I have at least a towel around my hips."

Realizeing what he just did, he muttered a "sorry", but Seras didnt care about it. Integras orders had highest pritority.

"Dont apologize, just go out for a sec. Ill be right there."

Dressed in a bathrobe and simple pink flipflops, Serass salute in front of Integra even made her giggle.

And Integra Hellsing NEVER giggles unless her life depends on it.

"I didnt know the uniform design has changed, Seras."

Rolling her eyes, she closed the door behind her. "Dont get me started about that topic... and besides, you sound like Bernadotte now, Master."

"I know, I know..." still grinning, she pulled out a paper from under the desk, then handed it to her.

"Read it through closely."

Seras did, and all she could do was to gasp.

Phoenix had written them a personal letter... theyre looking forward to meeting them and showed them a picture of Schrödinger getting executed in a strange, but obiviously effective, way.

"Thats why I didnt see him around at all... he mustve gone to check them out or something.." was her comment to the photo on the letter.

"Or he was actually fooling us and told them about us. Then they couldn´t think of any purpose for him anymore and destroyed him. I told you to read the letter, Seras."

"Sir, Im a native english and I learned spanish, a little bit of french and a wee bit of latin at school, but ive never been capable of speaking nor reading german."

"Oh."

"Phoenix is stationed in Leeds, Seras. They could be just around the corner." Integra was very worried indeed... the vampire had never seen her breaking a pen in her hands just because she was nervous before.

"So what? As much as I heard of that group, theyre nothing compared to Millenium.. they cant cause much trouble."

"Yes, but thats not the point. They use psycholical warfare instead just attacking us.. that way, they can make up for their small number of troops."

"And? Thats not too bad, is it?"

Integra shaked her head. "No. If the Queen finds out, who knows what shell do. We will have to find and eliminiate this group as soon as possible.. or our organization might be lost forever."

With this strange feelings of guilt and rage inside her, Seras left the office... this was going to bug her today.

It was almost sunrise now... time to sleep.

Pip wasnt there yet... and all she did was kicking off her flipflops before crawling into the coffin.

The last night together...

It took almost a hour for him to join her.. he seemed to forget the time rather easyly.

"Sorry, but... eh..." he started, but she shook her head.

"Nevermind it. Just come here and lets sleep. Im tired."

Any other day, he wouldve made a joke about it, but this time he could clearly see that she was serious.

Minutes passed without a sound after the coffin had closed... Pip and Seras stared at each other without even knowing it.

They even looked straight into their eyes without noticeing that they did... it was too dark, and she didnt feel like using her night sight.

"Pip..." she whispered, breaking the silence.

"..yes?.." was his simple answer.

"Id just wanted you to know... if you ever feel like it, you can always rest here with me. And besides that... I trust you that I dont have to use that "no touching" rule anymore..."

He smiled, and nodded.. after a long dawn of nothingness, he awaked from a pre-coma state, like a child awakeing from his slumber.

"Thank you, Master."

Serval minutes later, they dozed off at about the same time... but Pips dreams werent as nice and pleaseing as hers...


	9. Guilt, Hate, and a new Coffin

Chapter nine

"Seras. Seras Victoria"

The name of his love sounded curel as the questionable woman spoke it.

The giant scythe glittered in the fire that slowly spread around the room, and nothing else mattered anymore. Everyone looked to the two women at the end of the hallway.

Zooling Blitz. Seras Victoria. These two names seemed to appear right in front of him, then they went blurry, they seemed to fusionate somehow, as only the first name remained...

His eyes catched another picture...

Seras was crawling on the ground, trying to get away, as the blunt weapon pieced her back again and again... her cries went faint as his own heartbeat stopped.

Suddenly he felt his own back pieced by a sharp object, and he wanted to scream, but failed to...

He noticed that he was about to die... but it was okay for him...

Pip awoke with a gasp, sweat running over his cheeks and arms.

Just a nightmare...

Shortly after they got up, Pip had joined Seras in her room again... he just couldnt resist to bug her again.

„No, you cannot ask me out for a date, Pip..." she sighed, very annoyed by now.

„Aw, why? Did i get uglier, Police girl?" He wouldve bitten his tongue if he would´ve known what he had triggered with this sentence.

Serass eyes snapped open wide, then almost became nothing but a slit. Her red irises turned dark crimson, and she stood up roughly..

„You dont have the tinyest bit of right to call me by that name, flegling.." her voice was dark, low, so utterly commanding that his heart shook in pure fear.

„You just crossed the line by far than i can take. And punishing you now is an act of mercy for you." With these hard words, she gripped his wrist, makeing him feel like her hand was out of metal, and pulled him to her with force.

Her other hand pushed his head to the side, exposeing his neck... for a second, she felt like biteing his sweet veins, but she snapped out of that idea soon.. she wanted to punish him, not to please him.

Instead, she rammed her fangs into his spine, hard bones cracking under the immensely solid vampire teeth.

Pip couldnt do anything from that second on. His whole body was numb, all he could feel was an incredible pain, burning and acheing through his entire body, makeing him want to faint.

A normal human wouldnt suvive this torture.. but he was forced to watch and feel. That was all he could do, he no longer had control over his muscles.

A very little ammount of blood came out the dry bones, and she didnt drink it.. it was the freshest possible kind of blood, but even that would give him the slightest bit of pleasure. She was so completely out of control, she just wanted to let him suffer as much as possible for calling him by that old nickname.

Ten minutes later, she finally came to her senses, dropping Pip, her mouth hanging open in a shock... what did she just do to him...?

She ran out of the room. It wasnt the right thing to do, she knew that, but just stareing at him wont do either. She needed time to think, alone.

He probably wont even remember from the lack of blood in the brain.. but she still needed to explain it somehow..

Seras didnt quite knew what happened herself. She just... heard that name and everything went black, then, as she came to her senses, Pip had a bite in the spine.

No more.

No more running away, she told herself. Youre over that phase.

It was hard to obey herself, but she walked into the room again, closeing the door. He was still blacked out on the ground, so she picked him up and placed his body on the coffin, to comfort him.

"Seras..." he murmured, slowly reconizeing her.

"Yes, its me. Sorry for that."

"Sorry..? You freakin bit me in my fucking spine and all you say is that youre sorry?!"

Seras red eyes glared at him. "Yes. And you deserved it, too.Youve disobeyed yet again AND you used the one nickname I hate the most. Serves you right."

Pip fell silent. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. It was his mistake.

But all further discussions were instantly terminated as Integra called them both from the lobby.

"Has somebody called for a coffin?" Integra joked cherringly, but then noticed the bad mood on their side.

"Yes, indeed... " Seras grumbled, eyeing the rather large box that was standing right in front of the main entrace.

"And why isnt it in here?" Pip asked, but it was quite obivious why the coffin was outside instead of on the floor of the lobby.

"They´d brought it with a forklift.. you can´t expect one of these to fit in here, and its too heavy to carry for a normal human."

Seras smirked evily. "Well then, Tally ho, Pip. Its your coffin."

"What?! Me? Youve gotta be..!" he was cut off by Integra.

"Shes right. Its the best training lesson to learn about your strength limits. It should be no problem for you, just don´t damage the doorframe, if you please."

He decided to give in.. two against one, the odds were against him.

With a little effort, he managed to lift the crate, but he had to drop it on its side, then slide it into the manor to let it fit through the main entrace.

Grinning wide, Seras clapped some applause for him, ironically.

"Very good, Captain. Now, place it on the ground.. gently."

Murmuring something, he pulled the side of the crate down, but then almost had his fingers crushed under the ninety kilogramm package.

"Jeesus, I told you to drop it gently!" As the crate fell, it made a small crack in the floor... and Integra didnt seem to be happy about it, but ordered to open the box calmly.

With a sigh, he just did that... and under a lot of polymer-foil, brand new rifles were just waiting to be used.

"...so much for the dirty AKs, Master.." Seras smirked, takeing one of them into her hands.

"I certainly didn´t expect that... thats so going to be a prositive benchmark."

"Where did they get these, anyway?" the vampiress said, playing around with the M4 like rifle.

"Black market, probably... or its an weapon shop that does some illegal activites online. Whatever it is, its brand new ware." was Integras comment.

"Absolutly. These HK416 arent even adivible for civillians.. and the design of these is brand new, as well." Pip was surprised that Seras knew so much about firearms, but then decided to take one himself. Lightweighted, easy to use, reliable.. that were the key factors of this gun.

"Wait... these are only twenty. So there has to be some more under them." Indeed, under another lay of foil, even newer weapons were stareing back at them.

"... this is starting to be like a dream come true." Serass comment was agreed by Integra, as the female nosferatu placed the 416 on the wall and took out the XM8 instead.

"I thought these were prototypes." said Pip, pointing at one.

"Yup.. but guess whod get them after the united states decided they don´t want any german made weapons? Black market, right there."

"Wow... as light as a feather." Seras lifted the rifle, which was of black tan, fortunely, and tried out the different functions.

"Yeah, its pretty, too. Wait, theres a manual to these sweeties.." Pip picked up the little book on the bottom of the crate and started to read out loud.

"Heckler and Koch experimental Assault Rifle XM8 Manual.. Exchangeable barrels, thirty or one hundred round magazines, retractable shoulder stock, fiber-reinforced polymer, optic sight with integrated rangefinder laser, one-handed controls for both left and right handers, total weight, 3,2 kilogramms, optional grenadelauncher, equipable with a sniper scope as well as a silencer... wow, this baby sure is an all-around talent."

Integra smirked, looking at the two vampires unpacking their new toys. "Ive said it before and ill say it again... this is so going to be a prositive benchmark."

Later that day, after all the guns were moved to an empty room in the basement and Seras had another good laugh as she forced Pip to carry his coffin down into his room, she reported to her Master, Integra.

"All done, Sir. The equipment is in the new weapon locker and the coffin is where it should be."

"Very well. With the remaining silver bullet reserves from the manor, this should be at least giving us a slight defense whenever were attacked. I suppose theyre already downstairs, too?"

"Yes, Sir. I took the freedom of loading two of them for Pip and myself and handed it to him already." Seras leaned against a wall, like she was waiting for orders.

"Alright. But im afraid youll have to wait with his target practice... someone who seems to know of Phoenix wants to meet us in a hotel near the towns center." Integra looked thoughtful as she said this..

"That could be a trap, Master."

"I know. But we have no choice. You and Bernadotte will go and meet this guy tomorrow... whatever its a trap or not were going to test it out. Prepare yourselves for combat and take a long sleep, this is probably going to get rough."

Seras saluted, then headed out of the room.

A/N: The rifles i mentioned are real world firearms. Both made for the Army, but both rejected. The SWAT bought some of the HK416s, but the future of the XM8 is still unknown. For any more information, just send me a message or review this whole thing. You know you want to. ;P


	10. Hotel Hell 1

Chapter ten.

In the cold, fresh air of this day, the lights in the front of the Hotel seemed supriseingly warm to the vampires, as they proceeded to go towards it.

„I dont like this, Pip. If this isnt a trap, im Theodore Roosevelt as teenager." said Seras quietly.

She wore a pair of black jeans this time, along with a black shirt and a mini-jacket. One could think of her as a goth now, but it was more like camouflage against the night than a proclaiming of her socialism.

„Relax, im sure, if theyd set up a trap, itll be nothing you couldnt handle." was his comment. It was notable that he didnt speak of himself, but her.

„Yeah, that might be true. Lets just hope i dont get lost in bloodlust while going through that traphouse." she sighed, adjusting her backpack. She had taken that along for thier equipment.. it was reinforced by a titanium alloy so scanners on the entrace wont notice the assault rifle, the Casull and the plastic explosives inside it. Pips carbine rifle was carried by him in a more styleish suitcase, also with titanium plates on the inside.

The constant audio uplink to Integral, however, was just an earplug, invisiblely hidden under the strawy hair of the blonde.

„Whatever.." Pip muttered, crushing his cigarette under his boot after it was finished. „Wanna ride?"

Seras, who was smirking at his perverted joke, nodded. „Lets get this show on the road before i stop being excited about it."

Walking inside calmly, the guy behind the reception desk stood up, greeted them and them asked them to show thier luggage... Seras looked to Pip, murmured something about girls work and stepped forward.

„Dude, this isnt what youre looking for. Repeat after me.." touching his forehead with her finger, she repeated the sentence in her mind serval times... and shortly after, the hotel guy also repeated.

Smirking, Seras passed through, dragging her partner along.

"Now, if I were a spy, where would I be hideing..." she murmured, going through the hotel.

"Probably somewhere closeby, since he expected us." Pip suggested, shrugging.

Fate seemed to want that they dont have to look for him too long, as a nazi-looking man came across them.

"Miss Seras Victoria, I assume?" he said, quietly, just as he was about to pass her.

"You bet I am. Then you must be the informant, hmm?" she replied while staying cool.

"I must warn you. Phoenix has discovered that im a traitor and they have agents everywhere in this hotel.. so its dangerous to talk here."

Smirking wickedly, Seras answered. "And im armed to the teeth, so I must warn you. Millenium made lots of "jokes" like this with us in the past, so im prepared if you try to double-cross us as well."

"Have no fear. The Cafè in the center of the hotel is flooded with sunlight, so they wont be observeing it. I suggest we talk there." The man seemed polite and full of manners, but Seras learned not to trust strangers. However, it was her mission to get these infos, no matter what.

"Alright. Pip, do whatever you like, just dont get yourself killed and dont flirt with Phoenix members."

"Fine by me, Seras."

The sunlight made the draculina feel slightly uncomfortable, but it wouldve been much worse for Pip, so it was the wiser choice to let him stay behind.

Sitting down in a corner of the room, where the least of sun reached them, Seras stretched, then placed her backpack near her, ready to reach out for a gun at anytime.

"Isnt it a nice day?" The spy seemed to be human, as he walked calmly through the sunlight... she was a bit jealous, but remained quiet.

"What kind of information do you have?" she asked quietly after a short while.

The man pulled out a folder, simillar to the one that Enrico Maxwell gave Integra as they first heard of Millenium. It was old and dusty, but important to read, so she did.

"Phoenix is located in a large office complex near the edge of this town. All in all, the thirty soldiers are heavyly armed and battle harded, but they didnt get any silver bullets anywhere."

"What a relief." Seras murmured sarcastically.

The spy paid no attention and continued.

"As you can see on the map on page three, most of the complex is underground, so the vampires aren´t harmed by the light."

"Unlike me at the moment. I wish id have my sunblocker with me right now." Seras had used sunblock to reach the hotel, but it dried up on her dead skin quickly. She didnt have any more of it, as she didnt expect to be out in the sun for long.

The man gave her a look to be quiet, but then told the rest of his story.

"Interesting." she said as the man finished talking. Certainly, Integra mustve been writeing everything down while listening to him over the radio, but for extra caution, shed put the foldier into her bag as well. "Now, can you tell me where the Phoenix spies are?"

As she spoke this out loud, lots of men jumped up from their seats, almost everyone, and pulled out handguns. Seras smirked.

"Oh. Nice." Gripping the assault rifle from her bag, she loaded it in less than a second and grabbed the man as well.

Holding him in front of herself, she shrugged over the the backpack and headed out.

The spies didnt fire at them, since they didnt want to kill the man, but Seras had other plans.

Holding the XM8 over his shoulder, she fired into the crowd, hitting everyone and everything.. after three seconds, a dead silence followed.

"This wasnt very nice." the man replied as Serasd let go of him, reloading.

"Nazis arent nice either. Two wrongs dont make a right, but they get the job done." she smirked, hanging the rifle over her shoulder, then pulling out the ammo belt and putting it on.

The Casull hung down her thigh, making her shudder at first, but this wasnt the time to be this human. This situation requied a full vampire. And she was one.

"You better get moveing, Mr spy, or it could get even more ugly." Seras smiled sheeplishy, then ran out of the room, heading toward the stairs.

The Cafè was in the third floor, and Pip must be in the lobby. Something told her that it wont be an easy ride...

But thats how she loved it.

"You better stay out of my way, if you´d like to survive this." Seras told the spy, but he just shook his head.

"Dont worry about me, Miss. Ill be just staying here until this is over."

She shrugged, proceeding to go. Have it your way, she thought while leaveing him behind in an quiet-looking hallway.

"Sir Integra?" she asked through the radio.

"What is it, Victoria?"

"Just wondering... was that guy suspicious, or am I just paranoid?" Seras took her rifle back into her hands, after she reached the stairs.

"Id say both, but then im paranoid as well. Just get Captain Bernadotte and the files out of there."

"Thats easy talk, Sir. I´m pretty sure that if there are more soldiers in this building, that theyre heading towards him or to me. And we both have a very limited ammount of bullets.." Saying that, she mentally checked that.. from the three clips she brought, she had just spent one, and eighteen shots for the Casull remained. If theyd face an army, even her vampire abilitys wont garuantee their survival.

"Victoria, I cant help it. Youre all of the agents I have and you have all the equipment we have. If all else fails, blow up the C4 in your backpack and cut off the stream. Thats all I can suggest."

"Roger that. Im off to find Pip now."

Again, that was said easier than it was done. All she knew that that he remained in the lobby, near the main entrace, and if he was still a good soldier like he was a week ago, hed be staying there until she would arrive on the scene.

But getting there was her big problem right now...


	11. Hotel Hell 2

Chapter 11

He took a deep inhale of smoke, still thinking about the past.

It had only lasted for a moment, but... her cold lips, back in that day where he died... it had been like a dream. More than worth dieing for.

But.. two days ago, he managed to taste those lips again, by force.. that didnt quite feel like before. Maybe because she didnt mean to kiss him, but to feed him instead... or maybe something else...

Either way, she had changed. Partly to the good, partly to the bad. It was like meeting a whole other person.

But...

He threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

..maybe it wasnt as bad as he thought. The last night showed him that under the rough surface, she still had her sweet innocent heart from before.

He didnt pay much attention to the armed men who stromed past him.. he cracked his fists, then threw the suitcase to the ground..

The men stopped, turning to him... the suitcase opened, and the carbine, which was placed on a spring mechanisim, flew right into his hands.

„Sorry guys, but she doesnt like to flirt with older men." he said, cockyly, then started to fire servo-bursts at the spies.

Seras, on the other hand, managed to get to the second floor by now. Her trigger finger itched, but she had to use it again to release the empty magazine. The thirty bullets she had just released didnt miss thier targets, and althrough her shoulder twitched, she wanted to go on.

She smirked as the fresh clip slipped into the rifle and she pushed the small button to release the safety.

The piston flew foreward, loading again... and Seras rolled sideways to dodge the bullets that were fired at her.

None of them would kill her, but getting perforated wasnt very pleaseing, so she avoided them at all costs.

Turning onehundred eighty degrees, she leaned backward while crouching, fireing into the crowd ahead of her.. every muzzle flash ended another life.

Four seconds later, the last magazine was inserted into the rifle, but Seras saved her ace for last, and hung it over her shoulder.

„You guys are even worse then amateurs." Pip taunted while takeing cover behind the reception desk.

He just reloaded for the first time, waiting for a chance... Once again, he had to trust Seras that she would come and save him in the last possible moment, but at least he didnt face monsters this time.

Holding the rifle with one hand, the barrel was just on top of the desk, fireing at the spies.

He grinned, takeing a new smoke from his pocket.. holding out was a piece of cake for now... but he had very limited ammo and no chance to get new clips.

It all depended on her timeing now.

I hope Pip can stay put for a while.. Seras thought, running downstairs. The bad part was that it was too dangerous to use the elevator, but the stairs only connected one floor per time. She was in the first floor now, getting closer.

Unfortunely for her...

...it was flooded with enemies.

She took cover behind a corner, peeking around it... there were at least fifty men waiting for her.

There wont be a good chance for her if she wont be comeing up with something... she grinned. T

Her idea was simple, but it could work.

Slowly, she came out of her hideout, holding her hands up.

"I give up. I do whatever you want, just dont kill me!" She begged, throwing down the rifle.

For a moment, the man before her were tensed, but then they grinned, comeing closer. That was exactly what she expected. She smirked.

"Stupid morons." Turning the holster quickly, she fired the Casull while it was still in there. The shell case got stuck in between the gun and the leather, but a quick draw of it fixed that quite nicely.

Ramming the barrel into a guy´s chest, she pulled the trigger again, blasting his heart out, as she drew her knife and slashed the head of another.

The enemy was stunned, and thats what she wanted. She had one second to react.

As she came, they were prepared and they wouldve had the first shot. Instead, now, they were counterattacked...

Seras slid over to the dropped rifle and took it in her left hand, after the knife was left in the skull of a soldier.

A single, long pull of the trigger emptied the whole clip into the soldiers ranks, then she ejected it and hung it back over her shoulder.

Finally, the others made their move.

Serval nine millimeter machinepistols opened fire at her, but she dodged by jumping on to the ceiling, then crushing down on them, fireing twice, killing three of them.

She grabbed one of the guys, then she threw him out the window... she killed another by sending the explosive round up his ass, then impaleing him with the barrel.

The last shot seemed to miss.. but it riocheted off the wall and ripped two apart.

Seras holstered the Casull.. she had no time to reload, five of them were still standing.

Spinning horizontally through the air with a skilled jump, she avoided the bullets, then she grasped the handle of her knife, sliceing the head of the corpse it got stuck in.

She landed on the ground, turning over by ninety degrees and parting two of the soldiers from their upper bodies.

A bullet scratched her shoulder, but she paid no mind to it. A powerful throw of the blade killed yet another while she broke the spine of a poor man with a kick to his back.

One remained.

"Damnit.. shes sure takeing her sweet time.." Pip cursed, hideing behind a wooden box. His ammo was all out, and he was defenseless. He couldnt look over, but judgeing by the gunfire, there were still plenty of guys who didnt quite like him.

Slowly, the material of the crate broke apart, and it got dangerous...

"Now, why not be a good boy and surrender?" Seras smiled, takeing back the knife.

"N-no way! You killed them all!" The man screamed, trying to shoot his gun, but it was empty.

"Theres no point fighting me if you cant protect yourself, is there?" she asked, slideing the blade back into its sleeve.

"..." There was no response to that. However, hed hit Seras face with the butt of his weapon.

"Dumb son of a bitch, I gave you the chance to be spared, and yet...!" growling, Serass turned her arms shape into a lot of spikes. But as the soldier could guess, it wasnt just spikes, they had sharp edges, too. Before he could even finish his last scream, his body was torn apart by the living weapon.

"Oh whatever... time to go." She muttered, shakeing her head.

While going downstairs, she replentished the clip of her Casull with the bullets from her belt, then she loaded it again. She could hear that Pip was in trouble yet again.

"Hey, proud Mercenary captain, im here to save your sorry ass." she cheered while entering the room. Over all the gunfire, Pip couldn quite understand it, but waved quickly as he noticed Serass presence.

"Seems like you got some things to take care of... lemme help you." Instead of drawing the gun, her arm changed into a gigantic red blade. She was tired of shooting guns for today, her wrist was already twitching. Besides, this had more style.

With a single, powerful blow, everyone and everything was cut in half, includeing the rest of Pips crate. He was lucky that he decided to flop flat on the ground instead of crouching there.

"Gee... how reckless." He complained while he got up again.

"Youre welcome, frenchy. Lets go home."

Seras didnt need to repeat that. They immidiently left after dropping the explosives in the front entrace and blowing it up, leaveing almost no chance for their enemies to follow them.

"By the way... didn´t that furry Cat guy say that they had only thirty members?" Pip asked while running down the street.

"Yeah, thats the same what that spy told me. But they all seemed to be human in some way.. so I guess thats just the rest of the fools that were after that "immortality" crap."

"Hmm, probably.. " Pip twitched as the sun got one of the spots where the sunblock had already dired up. Unlike Serass, his skin wasnt too pale and the sunblock lasted longer. Still, he had to hurry if he wont like to be cooked crispy.

Ten minutes later, they arrived back in the mansion.. Seras, covered in blood, Pip, scratched up and with a few burns from the sun, but with the information they needed.

"Pip..."

"Yeah?"

"Im gonna take a nap now."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was rather busy laterly, but I should be able to update more often from now on. Dont worry, I WILL finish this story.


	12. Practiceing the Unknown

Chapter Twelve

„Here. Maybe you wont be in such a situation with that next time." Seras handed Pip his revolver, now filled with silver bullets she made, and rolled her eyes. „I dont mind resuceing you, but we probably wouldve been able to escape sooner with it."

It was way past dawn, and she was tired. She didnt feel like fighting with him verbally, so she stayed as nice as she could.

„Thanks. And besides, you got some skills, Seras. That blood-blade was pretty impressive." he replied, takeing his weapon.

„Ah, nothing too much. I think i did that before, too." Takeing a quick look at her left arm, as if she was checking its shape, she said that.

The arm looked normal again, not as bloody as it became when she used shapeshifting.

„Well, if you look at it that way. See you later, then." He left the room to go to his own, sleeping time. But she wasnt ready yet.. there was an urgent matter that needed to be taken care of.

„Sir Integral?" Seras asked as she entered the office.

„Yes, what is it? Any news?" was the dry reply from Integras side.

„Not really.. everything i know is also written down in that book the spy gave me. I wanted to talk about something else. You see.. as we were fighting inside the hotel, i noticed that i might require a spare sidearm."

Integral raised her eyebrow. „Another handgun?"

„Yes. You see, i dont have clips for a gun as unqiue as the Casull, and its very dangerous if you have to reload it while you´re in a fight, so it would be good if i would have a secondary so i can still fire even though i´m reloading." Seras explained, makeing gestures with her hands.

„... i see. I suppose that makes sense. But what about the Captain, then?"

She smirked. „Hes fine. I saw him fighting today... hes not bad, and as soon as he mastered the third eye, he shouldnt be needing something like that."

„Well, if you think so." Integral shoved a pile of papers away from her desk. „What would be your suggestion for a firearm, then?"

„Something that packs a lot of a punch. Something that can fire over a long distance without letting the bullet drop too early or looseing too much power on the way. Something with a very controlled firemode and something that doesnt have too much recoil, but that can fire whatever the condition may be."

Integral blinked. „Thats impossible."

Seras smirk grew bigger. „Not quite. Pips gun reminded me of a special single-action revolver i saw a while ago.. the Pfeifer-Zeliska .600 Magnum. The most powerful handgun in the world, fireing the second most powerful small arms cartridge there is. Its a very expensive firearm but it would certainly come in handy."

Integral sighed. „Alright... as long as you dont start like Alucard who kept bugging me for even bigger toys every three minutes."

She grinned. „Thank you, my Master."

Integral growled. „Yes, thats exactly what he said whenever i gave in to one of his „requests"."

Now that her worries were silenced, Seras could go to sleep without any further trouble of doing so.

On the next morning, she awoke with a rather dizzy feeling, almost like a headache. That ususally happened if she slept for a too short time, but she couldnt help it. She would have to take a nap after the training she had on her schedule. Pip needed to know how to use his abilitys and there was no time to loose by starting to practice them.

So, she got up, too lazy to change her clothes or any of her morning rituals, and went over to Pips room.

She knocked on it, since she had already experienced how rude it could be to just burst into someones room.

"Yeah, yeah, im comeing, I didnt forget our training day.." sounded Pips voice from inside. He also seemed to be rather sleepy.

Noticeing that, she changed her plan.

"Look, if you need sleep, then we can do it later today... " she started, but the door swung open before she finished.

In his usual "combat gear", Pip came out the room, walking past her.

She twitched. That wasnt like him at all. "..is something wrong?" she said, following him.

"Naw, everythings just fine." He lied.

They remained silent until they arrived at the shooting range. It wasnt very much of a range, actually, just a field with some paper targets a few meters away. The old range was way more outfitted than this one.

"Okay... you better start with your handgun, its probably easier this way." Seras said, stepping aside a bit.

"Hmmhm." was the muttered answer of the mercenary, who drew his revolver.

"Good.. now, i´d like you to aim at the target which is 120 meters ahead, to the left." She smirked.

"Oh great, now you start with that old shit again, do you?" As expected, Pip was thinking she joked.

"No, not really. This time, you will hit the target. Now, if you please... imagine a third eye on your forehead. Don´t close your other eye, but try to aim with this imagineary eye. If you believe in it, then you will hit the target."

These words made it sound easy, so he tried. A gunshot rang, but the experienced eye of Seras told her that he missed by far.

"Not good. Try again, and maybe imagine it harder."

Again, the same result. The bullet dropped to the ground far before the target.

Seras sighed, looseing partince. "Gimme the gun, please? Ill try.. maybe its not your fault."

"You bet it isn´t." He muttered, giving her the revolver.

She smirked, takeing aim with the unususal kind of sights. However... after her third eye showed her the way, the bullet didnt miss by a single millimeter.

"Look at this, fellow. It works, if you believe in it." Seras stayed nice, smileing to him, and giving the gun back to him.

He stood there, dumbstruck... maybe it was all about imagineation, but...

He tried again. The sight he just saw.. Seras smileing innocently like she was used to do.. that would be his inspiration.

He concentrated. Hard. Harder. Even harder. The wooden grip of the Colt was drentching in the sweat of his hand.. he didnt want to miss yet again.

The hammer cocked. He raised the gun up to his eyes, takeing aim.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before his mind.. it showed him the way up to the paper target, which had already a hole in the head.

That must be it, he thought. That must be the thing she wants me to do, to see. He pulled the trigger, and the heart of the target got pieced a second later.

Seras smiled again. "Good job. Now youve got it."

Seventeen rounds later, Seras left the range, leaveing Pip to practice some more.

Her body felt flithy, still half drowned in the blood of these men from yesterday. She needed a shower now. A shower, a change of clothes. Thats what she would do now.

Soon after she locked the door to the bathroom.. and a thought crossed her mind.

Pip was basically just a half vampire, created by a half vampire.. but she was a nosferatu.. what if she could go insane over the years, like her Master?

Alucard had swallowed the blood and souls of billons.. the billons of voices inside his head mustve been the reason why he went crazy like that. But.. would she, his proper heir, be the same way?

It bugged her while she shrugged off her clothes.

Serass slim, attractive body seemed curel to her at the moment.. that brought back the old thought of her being a monster.

Laughing quietly, shed put that thought away.. it was silly to start that again. It would take her nowhere.

But yet... there was another thing her naked body reminded her of. Pip.

She didnt know what was up with him. Maybe the constant unability to reach for her heart was slowly making him frustrated... but it still wasnt the time. He had to learn one thing.. one single thing remained that he needed to learn before she could even get closer to him.

And... the thought of making love with him crossed her mind. For a moment, that seemed tempting, on the other, it was ridiculous, and she started laughing about it. However... it remained in her thoughts. She never had the chance to learn what that would feel like.

She entered the shower and cleaned herself off, but this thought bugged her.

It couldnt let her think straightly.

Dressing herself with a bathrobe, she headed downstairs...


	13. Red Hot Bloodlust

Chapter 14

Seras walked down the stairs in the lobby calmly, still trying to dry her strawy hair with a towel. Like the times before, she didnt pay any mind to her degree of clothing.. the bathrobe covered the worst, and that was about it.

She shuddered a bit as she went down to the dungons, feeling the cold air around her, but she quickly accustomed to it again.

But then, it happened.

Pip was just comeing out of his room as he saw her like this... not undressed, but certainly giveing him fantasys of tearing that robe down and kissing her deeply... unexperienced as he was, he overdid it.

Seras gasped as his eyes turned red. A clear sign of his senses takeing over control.

She threw away the towel she had been fumbleing with, looking at Pip very seriously. Not only the lust for blood could trigger bloodrage, but lust in general. At some degree, one could control it, but Pip never experienced it before. This was serious, he might not realize what hed do.

In the blink of an eye, he tried to tackle her, but ended up crashing into a wall as she moved away with the speed of light. This hit on the head mightve been just what he needed now... shakeing her head, Seras went over to her own room and closed the door.

She shivered. She had been trying to stay cool at that moment, but faceing such an animal was more than just excitement. Fortunely, she was more skilled than he could be at the moment, but that could change if he continues to act like that.

Looking down on herself, she blushed.. for the first time in almost three weeks. It had been more than just exciteing to watch him loose his senses... because of her.

Seras took a short nap to regain her senses... That questionable arounseing event had to be cleared from her mind until further notice.

She rose again two hours after that, stretching as hard as she could... she had a completely senseless dream about Alucard biteing a bunch of zeros somewhere else..

She changed into something comfy, an miniskirt and a white T-shirt.. nothing too serious was going on, so she wont need battle gear.

Wondering about Pips state of consideruousness, she stepped out the room in her new clothing, then slowly moveing towards his.

As she was in front of the door, he suddenly opened it, still rubbing his forehead.

They both jumped a bit, through Seras wasnt too surprised, and blinked at each other.

"Woah.. don´t scare me like that, Seras." Pip muttered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hows your head, frenchie? I´m sure the wall has some kind of crack in it now." she joked, cocking her head to the side and smirked just slightly.

"Eh? Ah.. ive been wondering why I have got such a headache. But what happened, anyway?"

"You tried to rape and kill me while I came back from my shower. Nothing special." said Seras like it was a daily routine.

"... no really, what happened?" Pip asked again after a second of being dumbstruck.

"Thats what it is. Your senses took over and tried to tackle me. It was tempting, I have to admit that, but I doubt it wouldve been to pleaseing for me, nor for your true self." she sneered, yet being amused about it.

"... my senses?" he asked, being more confused about that she liked it than about the senses thing.

"Yep. My Master would say, your blood boiled. Thats usually triggered by anger, sort of like adrinaline for a human, but it can also be triggered by lust for something." Seras smirked wider, crossing her legs. "Thats why, honestly, I havent tried to get closer to you yet. It takes time to get used to that."

Pip now was offically confused... and scared of her.

Five minutes of detailed explaining followed.. Pip wanted to know every little thing about the Bloodrage.

"Hm... so thats how it is?" he finally asked, unsure.

"Yeah. It can easyly be controlled, but you simply have to learn how. And, there´s another thing id like you to learn before id even consider going out with you... but for a different reason." Seras wasn´t sure if its a bad thing to tell him her plans, but one thing she couldnt do since childhood was to keep quiet about secrets for long.

"...and that would be?"

"The lifestyle of a vampire. I think it would only be fair if youd get to know how true vampires ususally live... and that you can choose how you would like to live. Since I clinged on my humanity I just followed the human way of living straightly, but the vampireic way isnt so bad either. Its just a bit like a perversion to me, so I ususally don´t live like it."

Pips facial expression told her that he didn´t understand a thing.

She sighed. "Forget it. Youll see what I mean when time comes, anyway."

He nodded, then started to grin a bit. "You mentioned that you liked the rape thing earlier."

If she won´t have changed, Seras would have blushed brighter than a cherry now.

"Yeah, well.. seriously... I never really thought of the matter at hand, but... uh...lately, I started thinking, and...er..." Seras stuttered.

Pip had to hold back not to laugh at her. "Dont tell me you vampires have a body clock that tells you when you need to bear children, too."

Seras crossed her arms as Pip couldnt hold back anymore and laughed loudly.

Looking at the ground nervously, she asked herself the same question. She definitely didnt feel like having children, not only because of her anomality on her body, but also because she always feared the pain she´d have when the child would come. Anyways, that faded as her adoptive family told her about the difference on her body.

As Pip slowly came to, she glared at him, but not in anger, more like in embarressment.

"Hah..ha.. oh geez, that was brilliant just now." Pip panted, grinning wide still.

"Just to let you know, I cant even have children, you dork."

"Eh? Aren´t vampires mammals too?"

She leaned against the wall. "Thats not the point. Do you know anything of my childhood, Pip?"

It had been rare lately that she even bothered calling him by his name, so he paid closer attention.

"Not really, only that you lost you family, you know, what you told me earlier."

Sighing, she began to explain. "My family had been murdered. Allthogether. One after another. But not just that, I tried to stop them as good as I could. Of course, that wasnt much, I was just five. They shot my stomatch, hitting one of my lower ribs. I fell backwards, onto the front of the fridge. The bullet however riocheted there, hitting my back again. It got stuck in the front, but it totally ripped through my womb. The bone pieces also shot through both my ovaries and the heat did the rest, they had no other choice but to ablate it... it couldve killed me if it wouldve continued to bleed."

Pip watched her face for the whole time... she was dead serious, turned more to herself than to him, digging in her memories.

"Later on, they implanted me an fake womb, just to fill out the space and keep me from injurys, but still... child birth is beyond possibility."

He sighed a bit. "I´m sorry I brought up that topic."

Smileing, she looked back to him. "Dont be. It hurted really much that day, but now i´m glad that I dont have to bear the same curse named period like the other women. One could see that all the pain that would follow were compressed and given off at once or something."

Pip decided to change topics to clear up the mood. "...different question, what about your boobs?"

Seras blinked repeatly, blushing a bit. "What about them?"

"Are they real? Its not very common to have such big ones, you know."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried to hide them. "Well, my mother had big breasts too, so I guess it was just inherited..."

Pip grinned wider. "You sure that wasnt more like a special training or surgury?"

She glared at him slightly. "Being trained so hard for the police force, I hardly wouldve had time for THAT. Besides, id rather have smaller ones, too... they draw too much attention."

Pip smiled smugly. "But I like them like that."

Seras´s face lit up. "Really?"

He couldn´t reply much more than a nod before Sir Integra bursted into the scene.

"Captain, Victoria, we have an emergancy. Please come both to the conference room."


	14. Seras's Feelings 1

Chapter fourteen.

Pip barely understood the whole thing at all.

Integral had send them on a mission to investigate who was killing the vampires off at the moment...recent „deaths" point out to someone professional, like a mercenary or something like that.

She wanted them to talk to this person and, if possible, hire him or her for Hellsings purposes. Thats all he understood.

The rest was totally unclear to him... so he did his thing instead.

„Seras... youre looking real sexy today."

Seras spun around to him, blinking, then laughing a bit. „I dont think youd like to see me without clothes, anyway... after all the fighting im just a bunch of scars and scratches."

He grinned. „But so am i."

Shakeing her head, Serass expression went into a smirk. „Thats a different thing. Scars might be looking good on a mans body, but i doubt scarred women are very attractive."

Pip shrugged. „Doesnt bother me, though. Its the overall look that makes you hot, not the details."

Seras laughed a bit more. „Youre talking bullshit again, frenchie."

„Naw, im serious. Youre hot overall, a bit of scars doesnt scare me."

Smirking, she turned back forward. „Maybe one day, youll get my point. Maybe."

Ten minutes of walking later, they reached pile of dust on the ground... obviously an dead vampire. Blood was sticking on the wall, most possibily sprayed out of the body as it was hit a couple of times. But the wierd thing was the shape of the blood... it was forming a cross.

Seras took a step backwards, unsure how to judge this. „You better be careful now.."

Pip however was confused yet again. „I thought it was Alucards trademark to do things like that to an enemy."

„Yes, basically... but he copied that from Iscariot." As she finished that sentence, a shadow indicated someone else behind them.

„Truth spoken, Draculina. The blood of these creatures forming our holy symbol indeed was our doing before."

Turning rapidly, the two vampires looked at someone they both thought of to be dead.

Short, blonde hair, an deep, purple scar on the cheek, the typical long grey coat of Iscariot and thier handgloves. For a second, Seras thought shed be faceing Anderson.

But then, she noticed the sunglasses, the cigarette and the missing cross around the neck.

„Heinkel Wolfe?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

„Yep, thats what they used to call me." the priestress answered.

Pip couldnt help but stare at her like she was a ghost from the past.

„I thought Walter killed you back in London." Seras crossed her arms.

Heinkel stepped into the light a bit, makeing her whole appearance a bit clearer. „Any normal human wouldve died from all the bloodloss and the missing body parts. But even i, an normal Iscariot member, had limited regeneration abilitys... i didnt die from the bleed. But my arm and my leg are just protestics... i had no time to pick them up when i was dragged away from the battle by my remaining compardes. Either way.." she moved her right arm a bit, „theyre working almost as good as the real thing. I just can´t feel anything with them."

"Woah, an flat cyborg nun. How cool." Pip wasnt very enthausiastic about her.

Heinkel crossed her arms and glared at him from behind her sunglasses. "Im aware of having rather volumerous breasts, thank you very much. And im a priestress, not a nun."

Pip shrugged about the last. "Same thing."

"No its not. Nuns arent allowed to have physical contact."

With that sentence, his eyes widened, and Seras bursted out in laughter.

"The point why we came here..." Seras started again after calming down, "..will you join Hellsing afterall? We could use someone with your potential."

Heinkel adjusted her glasses before answering. "If this retarded idiot is staying out of my sight until further notice, yeah, maybe."

Being aware that she meant Pip, she nodded. "Ill keep him under my personal arrest."

Since he also regained his breath, the sarcastic answer from him wasnt very supriseing. "I didnt know you liked bondage, Seras."

"Ill tie you up, hang you on the ceiling and beat you numberous times with an nailed club, you worthless piece of flesh. Know your master and beg me not to." Serass icy glare and sharp voice were obviously sarcastic, as well, but it sure scared Pips guts.

"I see you´re getting along just fine..." Heinkel watched over the whole thing, shakeing her head.

"He says were a couple. I say hes an idiot." Seras grinned at her.

"Lets just go..." Pip almost whined

Without any further questions, they did... it wasn´t very far from the manor, too. A little farther and Heinkel couldve rung the front doorbell.

In the lobby, Integra came downstairs hurriedly.

"Oh what in blazes... Iscariot?!" she started, but Seras made a gesture to calm down.

"Its alright, Sir. She wants to join forces with us. I suppose we could use a regenerator in our ranks."

Heinkel remained quiet, while Pip quickly sneaked back into his room.

"Hm... this might actually be worth considering. But let us do that tomorrow.. its almost daylight by now. Seras, show Agent Wolfe an room and then return to your quarters."

"Yes, Master."

Seras returned to Pip and her quarters quite late... she had to explain a lot of things to Heinkel first.

Tiredly, she threw off the combat belt and stripped off her clothes, then wanted to change into a nightgown... but the image in the mirror caught her senses.

Another one.

Another scar was on her body, and one she quite knew of.

A big, realitvly round scar around her left nipple... where the Casull shot her.

She was very confident that it wasnt there as she looked into the mirror before...

Did it come back just now?

An finger trailed over her breast, just to check if its true... it definitely was.

Althrough it was pale, it was visible, and the skin was somehow different at that place.

Images of her past in Hellsing flashed by. How she received this scar. How she fought along with Walter against the Valentines. How she first met Pip.

And from then on, it followed a straight line... the first time he ticked her off... the first time they got along... the first mission... the last mission... and her first kiss. This blissful kiss without an image..

She smirked. Looking from this perspective, it was a good thing that she had lost her eyes back then.. she didnt have to close them and show off that she liked it.

Pip asked her before why she had revived him... now she knew. She missed him.

She...

...loved him.

A cold flow of wind brought her back to her thoughts.

The door was still open, but she couldve sworn it was half closed before...

Quickly, she changed into her nightgown she wanted to wear all along... with a blank mind.

It was strange... her memories of her distant past were a blur. Without looking at the picture, she could barely remember what her father looked like.

Maybe it would be best if she...

Seras nodded to herself. Thats what she would do tomorrow.

But right now, there was an more urgent matter at hand... she skipped out the room, closed the door and locked it, then went over to Pips quarters.

"Pip?" she asked politely, supriseing herself by not calling him frenchie like she did for the last few days.

"Yeah, what is it now..." Pip hung on the edge of his chair... hung wasnt even the correct verb, it was more like he just sat on the farest corner of it, like hes about to fall down, while he cleaned the drum of his "Peacemaker" revolver.

Seras wasn´t bothered by that, more like by the tone of his voice. He sounded part depressed part angry, and she hoped he wasnt angry at her.

"Just wanted to apologize for being mad earlier." He didn´t even look up as she said that.

"Sure you do.."

"I mean it. I overreacted back there."

Remaining silent, he loaded the gun up.

"... arent you going to say something?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"No. I have nothing to say to you." With that, he cocked the hammer of the gun... and for a second, it looked like he would use it on himself.

"Why? I didnt mean to hurt your feelings or anything, and I tried to apoligize just now. Why are you still..!"

Her sentence was cut off by his gun fireing a bullet into her heart.


	15. Seras's Feelings 2

Chapter fifteen.

Seras didnt even look down on the bleeding wound in her left chest.

She was the one and only heir of the worlds mightyest vampire that ever lived.

Only looseing herself could defeat her... the bullet got showed out of the wound by the regenerateing flesh that pushed it, then it healed completely, even regenerateing the shirt.

However, Seras paid no mind to this.

The smell of oldschool blackpowder was in the air, comeing from the barrel of an oldschool western gun, with a modern cowboy on the trigger.

„.. Pip." she muttered, starting to understand.

„_Comme vous le moi, si je te." _He replied dryly.

Her serious expression changed rapidly to a puzzled one. „What?"

„What you do to me, ill do to you."

It took her a moment, two moments, a couple... but then, it clicked. All at once, she understood.

She had hurted Pips feelings before. The bullet through her heart merely was meant as a symbolic comeback.

She couldnt reply to any of this. Not here. Not now.

Rushing out of the room, she gave into her thoughts. She did know what he meant, but when... when did she hurt him the most? The time when she bit him in the spine? When she almost killed him through recklessness with her blood arm? Or just now, with Heinkel, where she got carried away and scared him..?

She didnt know. But one thing was for sure... she had been takeing an even worse care of him than her master had did to her.

She and her Master never were close to each other, so thier teaseings never hurted one. This was different.

But she didnt know before... now she had learned the hard way.

An even more important matter struck her now... how much did she feel anymore, anyway? The thing with her dad got onto her mind. She wanted to do this for a while now, but the war had been too long to let her have any rests. Now it might be just perfect for her to have this time off.

Jogging up to the office, she wondered if Integra still worked. It was dawn, and by that time, she ususally went to sleep. The more supriseing it was to see her with messy hair, without her classes and in a pyjama going by.

"What is it, Seras?" she muttered, obivously sleepy.

Seras blinked for a moment, but then remembered how quickly she could get angry, and spoke up.

"Id like to go out for a walk today... I have an urgent matter id like to check out back in London."

Integra thought it over for a moment, then shrugged and proceeded to the bedroom. "Whatever. Do what you want, but dont bother me when you get sunburnt."

A sunburn was the least of her problems, and therefore, Seras ran out the front door, towards the next bus stop to drive home.

It kind of surprised her that there were still bus connections to London, but come to think of it, they probably tried to rebuilt the city as quickly as possible.

After an hour of driving, waiting, walking and serval sighs, she took out her sunglasses and decided to wear them now... which, by the way, were Alucard´s spare glasses.

Another half an hour of walking down endlessly destoryed roads, she finally reached the house she wanted to visit so badly... the apartment of her parents.

She sighed in relief as she noticed that it wasnt in a horrible shape, like the buildings around the harbor were.

Like ususal, she had stored the keys in the mailbox... but unlike the other times, she didnt have to pry it open this time. One little shapeshift of her left arm and she could take it out the small slit without any use of violence.

Gently, the locks clicked open, revealing a smell she used to miss.. other people would call it a foul smell, since no one bothered to open the windows, but Seras felt right at home.

However, the bright rays of the sunlight comeing out the window made her tired.

Now that she was back here... why not going to sleep for a while...?

Seras just did that.. stripping down to her underwear, she plopped backwards into the bed after that, falling asleep almost instantly.

It wasn´t as good as a coffin, so she won´t be having a good rest, but it was better than nothing, thats what she thought.

Her eyes closed, and with it, a nightmare began.

"What shall we do with her, James?"

That voice...

"If I only knew, Susan. Shes a hard case, and I cant efford her any longer."

...where was she?

Seras looked around... wood and clothes surrounded her... a lavender smell comeing from an cheap air conditioner...She must be in a closet of some sort.

Trying to move around, she found out that she couldnt... it was like her legs and arms refused to work.

"Seras always put up problems, darling. Its not like it started recently."

...these voices... again..!

Who were those?

She tried to look through a slit in the door of the closet, but it seemed like it was endless darkness outside.

She couldn´t make out a thing.

"Yes, but I dont have the nerves for this. I never had, you know it."

"James, she is our daugther."

..daughter?!

Were those... her parents?

She wanted to scream, trying to reach them with her voice, but nothing came out of her neck.

All she could do is hear these voices again...

"I know, I know... but still, she is..."

A knock was all she heard next... the voices fell silent.

It was the knock of a door...

There, again... Someone was knocking on the front door.

"Whos ther--" A loud crack, and a thump were the next sounds Seras heard... and her undead heart skipped one of its slow beats.

Now she remembered... she remembered it all!

"James!!" The female one of the voices rang out... another crack. Another thump.

She felt cold metal suddenly, and the sensation of flesh being pieced on her hand.

Another crack, and she was unable to breath from that point on.

Her stomatch was burning up on two different points... warm blood slipped out of her mouth... and finally, images passed by.

Her father... his face, covered in blood with a pitch black hole in his forehead.

Her mother, her face twisted with pain and argony... red life fluids running down her blonde hair.

And finally, herself, faced like a mirror... a five year old girl, with a bleeding hole in the stomatch, and the hands full of blood... then, the image changed, and it shifted to her current form.

A roaming animal with the lust of blood, a tight, red uniform covering her lusty curves, ready to succub to the one with the tasteyest blood, pitch black flames embarking from the red arm protestic... and her face.

Grinning like the maniac she became.

With a sharp gasp, Seras woke up, her eyes wide, her pupils tinyly shrinked, and her heart beating faster than ususal... which was very unlikely for an undead heart.

Her eyes fixed on the living room... the crime scene.

Shortly after she got up and dressed herself in fresh clothes, her cellphone rang up.


	16. Seras's Feelings 3

Chapter 16

Seras could barely understand Integra as she was almost screaming at her through the line.

All she got was that she had to get out of London as quickly as possible, but not why... It had to be important, Integra had never been like this before.

And it was hard to work against the time when you dont know what is up.

Quickly, Seras grabbed her little bag she had packed for herself yesterday, then she was about to head out...

...but something strange caught her.

A deep thought to check the window struck her... just to see if something´s wrong.

So she did, walking over to the big window in the livingroom, she checked the outside.

London looked normal... still half trashed, but normal.

The workers tried to rebuild the ruins, some people assisted them, some just minded their own buisness.

But then, her eyes fixed on the sky.

Her vampireic eyes zoomed into the picture of a small dot on the horizon that came in near...

...and she gasped as she got that this was not a plane, neither an animal.

She tried to recognize what it could be... it was definitely a projectile, a big one, but what kind of warhead it was were beyond her.

Then, she was reminded of Integras phone call. If it were THAT serious, it was probably...

..no way.. it couldnt..!

Seras gasped loudly, then ran out of the building as quick as she could, not even locking the door.

Running down to the street, she ignored the looks these workers gave her, and more cared about getting away faster.

Her sensitive ears tracked the noise of the sonic boom that the projectile made, even while running down the street with all this other noises around her.

But suddenly, the boom faded, and her surroundings blurred.

A blinding white flash.. Seras turned.

And looked at exactly the thing she had feared.

An gigantic, burning plasma cloud raiseing into the sky.

The heat around her exceeded everything a human could take... her clothes, and even her hair burned off instantly.

The leather of her bag began to melt, quickly turning into a black goo of some sort because of the intense waves of heat and radiation.

Her eyes, which fighted hard not to be blinded permenantly, fixed on the center of the detonation... it seemed blue to her, althrough it had to be bright white, brighter than anything imaginable.

Her tough vampire skin shreddered off her body along with the asphalt that liquefied on sight.

Finally, after almost a minute, the shockwave came.

The trees, which already had turned to coal, were knocked over, the houses turned to ashes on the push that reminded Seras of the hits Hauptmann Günsche had given her when they fought.

This struck her so hard that she was basically thrown across the street, the rest of the plasmatic heat followed on her tracks...

As shed hit the ground, an observer from above couldve only see a black skelleton with strange black flames around her.

Pip looked out the window, wondering about all this noise.

"..thunder... the sound of.. thunder..?" he muttered to himself.

Wasnt this a bit long to be thunder?

He remembered the lesson Seras told him... the third eye.

Concentrateing for a moment, he looked towards the noise with this technique..

...and saw right into the pits of hell.

He immidiantly broke off watching, shuddering multiple times..

"..." He had seen this weapon before, but... somehow, he knew that she had to be there.

She had to. And it was his fault.

Directly after realizeing he began to run towards the office.. Integra had to let him go see her. NOW.

"Sir Integra. I demand to see Seras now, she might be in serious danger!" He shouted after bursting into the office.

"I know, Captain. Permission granted. Check the east of London and bring back Seras Victoria no matter what." Integra was supriseingly calm about him, afterall, he didn´t even knock the door.

"Yes, Sir. I will." Remembering his manners, he decided to call her by title at least as he left the office again, and closed the door behind him.

Pip quickly ran down to the lobby, then outside, towards the garage of the headquarters.

The only cars stored there were Integras Bently and serval oldtimers.. hed expected much fancier cars, like Ferraris and racecars. But on a second thought, thatd lack style, and style was something Integra praised even more than manners.

Obviously, the Bently was the fastest of these, so Pip choosed this one when he rushed over to the wall, grabbing the key´s and starting the car right after he opened the door.

It didnt even take him an hour to arrive in London, but searching for Seras certainly did. Most of the buildings were gone, and dust was everywhere he went, so it wasnt exactly easy to do.

After arriveing in the general direction of her appartment, he abandoned the car and searched her on foot.. it would probably be more efficient than looking out of the cars front window.

His skin itched all over and he felt it was hard to breath... vampires were immune to radiation by nature, but the dust and its scratchy surface werent much better than that.

Due the missing buildings, the wind was much stronger than before, so it started to clear up slowly... althrough the sky was still covered in pitch black clouds.

Seras slowly came to her senses.

She felt that she was wearing her uniform again, the bloody, torn outfit she had turned Pip in. Seems like that would be what shed regenerate when necessary, like Alucards bondage-like outfit.

Trying to get up, it required huge ammounts of strength to even sit without falling over.

This whole thing took the lot out of her.. she must be nearing the state of emptyness, concerning the blood inside her.

Slowly bringing an hand up, she ran through her blonde hair, just to see if its still there... it was, again, but it was wide open, due her missing hairclip that held her ponytail in place.

She grumbled, not being able to part her lips quite right... she hated her hair like this.

It hung loosely onto her shoulders, making her look more like an adult woman than her childish short pony.

She couldnt see clearly... althrough she wasn´t blinded, her eyelids refused to stay open completely.

She coughed at the dust surrounding her, serval times even, but then loosed concentration and fell over to the side.

Trying to yelp in pain, she couldnt.. it came out more like a stuffed moan.

She closed her eyes back, then tried to relax and sleep for a while, but was immidiantly torn out of her thoughts.

"How do you always end up being half-dead, girlie." she heard a familiar voice calling.

Seras turned around to him with all her strength and opened her eyes back again..

Pip stared at her, comeing down to his knees... she managed a smile.

"Dont you dare to die here. Integra will rip my goddamn balls off if you do." he cursed, takeing her hand to check her pulse.

"..mm... I... won..t..." it took much more effort to talk, but Seras also managed that.

"Seems like youre still alive, in our kind of way. After you bullied me round like this, it should be good to see you clinging on the edge, but even im not that mean." rolling up his sleeve, Pip guessed the most logical thing to do in this case.

Seras got what he was up to, and tried to open her mouth... but that was beyond her.

Parting lips to talk was something she still could do, but she´d need to open wide to feed.

"Ugh... dont tell me you... geez..." Pip sighed deeply, slowly getting it... hed be having to feed her.

"P...ple...eas.." she squirmed, trying to plead him, but not aware that he already decided.

Biteing his own arm, he sucked out a bit of his blood, keeping it in his mouth, then brought it up to Serass.

She widened her eyes at first, being kissed by him again, but then remembered that it was emergancy, and tried to not enjoy it... failing to do so, she drank the blood, slowly moveing around a bit while closeing her eyes again.

In this case, it would look like she wants to relax the muscles of her eyelids, but Pip knew better as she started to kiss him back, gently, almost shy.

Seras brought her arms around his neck, as soon as she recovered, holding him like this for a moment.

Pip, on the other hand, suddenly noticed that he loosed control over her actions again, and, well, all he could to to regain so was to part from her again... that worked, since she was too proud to kiss him again and show that she actually wanted that.

"Pip.. that just never happened. No matter what you say now, this was just erased from existance. Its beyond this sphere. Or, as youd say, its "in my ass"."

He blinked for a second, then started to grin. "Oh, id love to check if it is."

The whole conversation was cut short by her frustrated scream, and his hysteric laughter.


	17. Seras's New Life

Chapter seventeen

Seras slowly started to walk, after getting up from the grey dust that covered the entire ground.

"Lets go back quickly." Pip said, heading for the car, hopeing it was intact enough.

What he didn´t quite see.. she was covered in dust all over. Only as she shuddered all of the sudden, it caught the attention of his eye.

„Hm?"

„I gotta take a shower after comeing home... i feel like i bathed in a flood of dirt today." she sighed, trying to get some of the fallout snow off.

Pip grinned, and tried to raise her mood with a joke. „I could join you, if itll make you feel better."

Seras turned to him, and only someone who knew her for long could see the naughty expression behind her smile. „Maybe. If you behave now, maybe you can."

Pip was caught off guard by that, he didnt expect a shy girl like her to say that. „Really?"

„Yeah... i´ve been thinking it over for a while now, actually. But don´t get scared over the lot of scars on my skin." She grinned a bit, trailing little lines over her body with her finger to indicate where some of the scars were.

„Oh, i won´t, i promise." He suddenly went serious, getting a rather blank face now.

„...what is it?" she asked him then.

„... nothing. Its just.. unususal for you to be so forwarded. I don´t know how to judge that, is all."

After a long, silent ride in the car, the huge manor creeped up before them.

They got out, then headed towards it, still being silent.

Finally, Pip couldnt stand the silence anymore.

"What is it with you this whole time?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing.. It just feels like my memories had been vaporized just now. And they literally did. I just need some rest to get over that." She looked straight ahead, not at him. Her glace was blank, and her red shaded eyes made no motion.

Pip shrugged, just walking side by. "Just hope you do get over it. I don´t think I could stand an overemotional master."

Seras made a weak smile, and looked at him, finally. "No, I don´t think ill break at this."

They entered the mansion, and Integra rushed towards them. Immidiantly, Serass tough shell reappeared.

"Where had you been so long?! Are you alright?! Answer me, Seras!" She shouted, worriedly, but mostly angry.

"Better not glomp me too tightly, I feel like I could glow in the dark right now. If you please excuse me, I need to take a shower first.. radioactive dust tickles as crap." With these words, Seras walked past her, heading to the bathroom.

Pip looked at his superior and shook his head. "She got a nuke dead on, and her hometown was destroyed.. I guess she just wanted to pick up memories from her old house when that strike happened."

Integra grumbled, then handed him a parcel. "Give her that when she comes back. And dont drop it."

Seras quickly stripped herself meanwhile, takeing tons of dust and radiation off her body like flith.

Stareing at the mirror, she felt better being naked than dressed in that uniform.

Her red uniform resembled her former life, and that life had just been terminated.

She gritted her teeth so her fangs were shown in her mirror image. If she had to go this way, then she would start a different life, alright.

Soon after, she stepped into the shower, letting out a quiet moan over the hot sprays of water. Under them, her tensed muscles could relax again, and she felt good.

It seemed funny that the water that ran down her body was muddy and brown, but she payed it no mind, her total concentration was to finish this shower quickly and get dressed.

As most of her plans, things didnt go this way as two warm arms wrapped around her waist.

Seras gasped loudly in suprise, spinning around quickly to see no one else but Pip, her oh so useful flegling.

He, on the other hand, grinned, keeping his eyes at an eye-level. "I behaved myself back then, so I can get my prize."

Seras sighed deeply in frustration, nodding. "Yes, I suppose you did, althrough it doesnt fit much into my stuff right now." She blinked as her eyes fixed onto his chest.

Scars, small ones, bigger ones, some pale, some visible, covered it.

Pip did the same thing, fixing on her upper body. She didn´t have half as much scars as he did, but some immensely big ones.

Her body was incrediblely attractive, but these pale, thin lines and circles told him she didnt lead an easy life.

Now he was curious, and instead of Seras, who just stared at him, he raised her hand up to her neck and guided his fingertips across it, searching.

Shed let out a sigh as he found what he searched for... serval little dot like scars in two fine rows, definitely a bite mark.

He stoked across it slightly. "That mustve hurt."

Seras closed her eyes, embraceing him. "Not at all. I had fainted before I even felt his mouth."

Pip looked at her pretty face. "Fainted?"

She nodded this time, then pointed over to a large, quite pale scar surrounding her left breast. "He shot me before he bit me. That was that hurt."

He blinked at first, but then grinned slightly. "Then I should make it better."

Gently, he stoked and massaged her left breast, being in facination of it. It was soft and warm, but kept in shape quite good.

Seras let out a quiet moan, but shoved him off gently. "Not yet.. Just wait a little longer with that."

Pip sweatdropped. "I just wanted to comfort you."

"Oh. Sorry bout that."

Soon, they both had finished cleaning themselves off, and Pip returned to his quarters for a moment.

That gave Seras enough time to dress up.

Takeing the belt off the uniform, she stuffed the rest of the torn clothing into a box, then shoved it into the deepest corner of her closet.

Afterwards, she picked out somethings she had bought long ago, but yet didnt have the courage to wear it.

As Pip came into the room shortly after, he was given a quite facinateing view.

Seras was dressed in a black leather outfit that obviously resembled Alucards bondage gear.

Serval leather belts were spread across it, over her chest, over the skirt part and around her neck.

Her stomatch was uncovered, and two long handgloves covered her arms.

On the end of these, as well as on the highest part of the stockings she wore to that, were also leather straps. Her shoulders were freely covered, and finally, steel reinforced, high boots were the tip of the iceberg.

Her weapon belt fitted entirely into the whole thing, and Alucards ribbon had been overpainted into black.

Overall, she looked slightly gothic, but Pips blissful expression showed that it would definitely distact her enemies.

Seras used this oppotuinity to test out one of her newer abilitys, mind reading, as she stared directly into his eyes and concentrated.

Feeling caught by that, Pip swallowed hard, looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just testing something. And I don´t think I could shove a Halconnen shell in there, perv".

Making a mental note to keep armor pierceing rounds from her intimate parts, she walked over to him, looking at the parcel he brought with.

"Whats that?" she asked, looking closer.

Pip finally got back to his senses, blinking. "Integra gave that to me. I have no idea what it is."

Seras took the package from him, placeing it on the table before her, then started to unpack it.

"By the way, how do ya like my new costume?" she grinned smugly, something she thought she could never do before.

"I bet these straps could be useful to carry ammo around, if you dont like it inside you." he said sarcastically, then went back to normal. "Naw, really, looks good on you."

He looked over her shoulder as Seras gasped at the sight in the package.

An huge, deeply black revolver with brass hammer and trigger looked back at them, five rounds of ammo beside it.

The grips were made of solid ivory, the symbol of the Hellsings engraved into it.

Slowly and gently, Seras took out the gigantic, but beautiful weapon, and grasped it with her hand, adjusting the grip serval times.

"Pretty heavy. But I couldve expected that. What do you think, Pip?" she asked, looking over to him.

He was in a slight bliss, responding after a second. "Seems cool enough. But could be slow to load with this huge bullets."

She nodded, takeing the bullets out as well. "Well see."

One after another, the bullets were loaded into the massive drum of the gun. It took about fifteen seconds, but then it was done, and a bit of weight was added to the weapon again.

Under the satin layer that held the weapon in the case was a strong holster, fitted especially for this gun. Seras took it as well, placeing it on the back of her belt so the grip of the revolver would be to the left, and slipped the gun in.

Now her outfit was complete.

Pip smirked as he looked over her. "Nice."

Seras nodded. "Yeah, but only for you at the moment. This whole stuff weights quite a lot."

A/N: The lamest ending of a chapter ive ever done. If somebody is interested in pictures of Seras's new gun, her new outfit, or both, just say so, i'll show ya.


	18. Bound by Blood

Eighteen

It was a calm, quiet day in the Hellsing mansion... Seras was relaxing in her room, changed into casual clothes, a white shirt and jeans, and read a book meanwhile.

Some creepy vampire novel, nothing of her taste but you couldn´t find anything else interesting in the Hellsing liberary.

At first, she didnt hear the steps incomeing to her room.. but then they slowly got louder, louder.

Someone quite heavy was approaching her door.

Her left eye twitched. It couldnt be Anderson. He was dead, dissolved by himself. Alucard was pretty much impossible either.. but what if?

He had been an amazeing creature, capable of doing things she couldnt be dreaming off with ease.

A slight knock on her door was heard.

Slowly, she stood up, onto her bare feet, going towards the door... listening.

Another knock.

She got to the door, unlocking it slowly and gently... and a wierd sounding, suppressed sound was heard.

A bleeding hole was on her hip, and before she realized it, the door was kicked open, sending her flying backwards a bit.

Rolling onto her side with pain, she looked up to the person.. a pretty, short haired girl with brown hair that had a slight tone of red.

Her eyes were blue, so it couldnt be a vampire. However, she was packed full of silenced guns, a smokeing silenced pistol in her hand.

Before Seras could get up and reach for her gun, another shot struck her shoulder, and she groaned in pain.

„Silver..." she hissed, looking up to the girl again.

„Thats what kills you, isnt it?" She spoke in a soft, but hateful voice, and pulled an silenced MP5K from her waist.

Seras raised up her left arm, but only to let it be splattered across the floor as the thirty shots of the high-cap magazine were emptyed into her arm and chest.

„Doesnt look well. You should call an ambulance." the girl said sarcastically, throwing the empty gun away.

„Who..who are you..." Seras groaned, looking up again, chokeing up a bit of blood.

„Raminta Vaitonyte, the very head of Phoenix. But Rein for my friends." She grinned evily, rechambering the silenced pistol.

That gave Seras an oppotunity to stand up and ram her against a wall, but it was no good, as she was shoved off by a bullet in the stomatch.

„Rebellious about your death, are you? Seems like my nuke wasnt enough for you." Rein said, rechargeing again.

„By that time youre out of bullets, youre dead meat..." Seras hissed, yet hesitateing to reform her left arm. The bloody stump with the bone sticking out was not good for combat, but it looked like Rein had the upper hand. Save your trump cards for last, Pip said once.

„Dont worry sweet, i have enough for ya." Rein smirked, takeing an silenced Assault pistol next.

Seras rushed forward, aiming to knock the gun out of her hand and break her arm, but all she recieved was a hard kick into the spine, causeing her to crash into a wall. Thirty bullets into the back followed.

Seras choked up more blood, her face now had some cuts and bruises.. pulling herself together, she turned and kicked at Rein, who catched the kick but still stumbled backwards from the force of impact.

Her silencer gun dropped to the floor, ready to be fired.

Rein reached for it quickly, but Seras kicked it away, into the opposite corner of the room.

„Bitch..." Rein hissed, but Seras finally took her time to regenerate her left arm. „No such bad words in my room, Lady."

„Ill show you whos the boss here...!" The assassin growled, finally takeing her last gun, an M4 Carbine rifle with silencer and 100 shot double drum magazine.

„Lets make this fight even!" Seras pressed out, gripping her knife from her bedside drawer to block the bullets.

„Stupid idiot. You think you can avoid my bullets?" Rein replied angryly, shooting at the metal lines of her coffin.

Seras gasped at the flaw in her plan, falling over from a bullet in the leg.

Ninetynine shots entered her body finally, and then silence followed.

The room was full of ashes, burned gunpowder, and the everconstant smell of fresh blood.

Seras craved for it, but she knew it won´t help, it was her own.

She was now lieing beside her coffin bed, bleeding like she were before... Rein threw off her M4 and finally grasped the Katana that was slung across her back.

„Given yourself up? Good girl. Makes my job easier."

Like Hell.. Seras thought. Ill just keep regenerateing and..

Something struck her mind. Something she had forgotten about in purpose.

Walters present!

The old, perverted man once gave her a present... with painfully low amounts of strength Seras reached under the coffin... there...

She pulled out a big, pink dildo.

Reins face broke apart. „What? What are you gonna do with THAT?!" She bursted out in laughter, but immidiantly stopped as a loud, metal click sounded.

The dildo was split open on the front, revealing a metal barrel, big enough for a fifty caliber.

„See you later..." Seras groaned finally, pressing the trigger.

The force of the bullet that shot into Rein´s armor covered chest shot her out of the room, and Seras finally collapsed from exaustion.

Confused and with a broken rib, Rein retreated quickly, without even bothering to pick up her gun.

Soon after, Pip, stirred up by the loud boom, got to Serass room and stared in a shock.

„Seras?!" He shouted, breathlessly.

She barely looked at him as she stood in her room.. not quite standing at all, more like waveing from side to side, being about to fall over or to pass out again.

„...get... away..." she moaned in pain,stumbleing towards the door were he stood.

„W...what?"

„..get...away...fr..from.. me..."

Seras look was horrible. The bullet wounds merely stopped to bleed, but they didnt heal.

The Blood Arm had disappeared again, leaveing her bloody stump of an arm hanging on her body uselessly.

Pip came up to support her, but she wanted to shove them off.

„Get.. away... im... going to.. eat...you..." she pressed out, wanting to run away, but her body needed blood no matter from where.

„... Seras... dont be stupid now.."

No other words followed from him, she bit down deeply and drank his blood.

Pips Mind was a blurr, images and emotions passing by fast, he couldnt see but mental images passed over his actual eye.

The blood that surrounded Seras all over the room, hers, Reins, everything, entered her body at once, soaking the torn rest of her clothes.

Pip could barely feel it, but he noticed that Seras wounds healed rapidly. Her arm got back into its normal shape, her breasts got back into her soft, bouncey state as they were more than a layer of squishy blood before, and the endless holes inside her body passed away.

Finally, Seras pulled off him, shocked.

„I.. i told you to get away..!"she stuttered, still sick about that shed bit him again.

„I know.. i heard you." Pip gasped, still struggleing with his consiousness.

„But.. why didnt you obey me?" Seras was freaked and worried at once.

„Because you needed me. Me and my blood. And if theres anything i can do for you, im doing it."

Pip´s words broke some sort of barrier inside Seras as she rushed forward to him again and hugged him with all her might.

„You fool... you brainless fool... would you sacrifice it all just for an idiot like me? Your humanity, your life, your blood, your soul...! All just for someone idiotic and worthless like me?!" Seras broke out in tears, soaking Pips shoulder with her sobs.

„Yes. I did and i would ever do it again for you."

Seras stared up at him with her wet eyes, in a hopelessly misunderstanding matter. But she did understand what he meant to say with it.

Pulling off his shoulder, she pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth, slipping her tongue towards his, french kissing him with passion.

Pip didnt know what was happening, but he instantly kissed back.

It felt like back then.. the taste of blood in her mouth, the rough feeling of her immensely long tongue, and her sweetly soft lips. It all feeled like back then.

With one difference.

They were both very alive.

This chapter is dedicated to the real Rein, who has birthday on the 31th of July.

Happy birthday, and dont ever change the way you are, you crazy bitch


End file.
